


Soothing Terrors

by HammCheddr



Series: Recovering from the worst [1]
Category: Fontcest - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fontcest, M/M, MAJOR fontcest, Night Terrors, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus ans sans, Sans - Freeform, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sex, Skeleheat, Underfell, Undertail, Undyne - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans Struggles with night terrors. Papyrus, wants to fix it, but is unsure how. When he and Sans get busy, someone... Sees them -accidentally-. But suddenly, two more Skeletons arrive. Who are they, and what do they want? Obviously,  the taller one is looking to get a little busy himself( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>GOD I SUCK AT SUMMARIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so sorry if it sucks (- . -) #IMSUCHASINNER

Sans stood in front of an endless hallway of pure darkness. I slight gust of wind made him shiver. He rubbed his bony neck and sighed.

 _ **How did I get here?**_ He asked himself. He had no idea where he was, or how he got there. What he  _did_ know was that he wanted no part of it. He turned around on his heels and instead of a hallway, he saw a long wall blocking his path. 

 ** _Shocking, I get yet another misfortune_**. He once again turned around and headed down the long hallway. Unable to see much ahead of him, he took off his jacket to let the glow of his soul show some light, and continued forth. 

He stopped in front of a mass of blur that settled in front of him. Stepping back, and being cautious of only having 1 HP, he kept his distance, that is, until the mass became for focused. In front of him, was a familiar figure.

"P-Pap?" He asked. The taller skeleton was obviously focused on what he was doing. Sans reached out, until he noticed his mouth. Papyrus was talking but... At the same time, not talking. His jaw bones were moving, but that's about it. No sound came out. He didn't reconize any of the words his mouth was making except one.  _Human._ Sans krept around his brother, and was greeted by a faceless... Thing. It looked like a human, but was entirely blank in the face. Sans looked at his brother, smiling and extending arms.

 **What is he doing?!** Sans thought. He recognized this scene before. Sans shook his head in denial. This isn't possible, he doesn't remember a human coming down here in awhile, but this one was... Different.  _Un_ human like. A devious smile formed along the blankless head of the kid's. Sans yelled, pleaded. The human seemed to know of Sans presence. Papyrus, just smiled and walked forward, arms still extended. The human  walkedfoward as well, smiling, looking at Sans as it stepped closer.

"PAPS! STOP! PLEASE!" Sans exclaimed. Tears formed. The human krept even closer. She raised he arm.

"NO, STOP! PAPYRUS!!" Tears were pouring down his face. He was running forward, but then, found himself unable to move. 

 **What?** He couldn't move. His arms stretching theirselves out to their limits, tears staining his cheeks.

"STOP! PLEAASE!" He screamed. It was useless. He knew that already.

"Pl-please! I'm b-begging you, please don't hurt him." He looked down, unable to watch his brother's death. But something forced his head to jerk up. He screamed. 

"PAPYRUUSSS" He yelled.

"PAPYRUS PLEASE LISTEN!" The human bared it's teeth. And sliced right across Papyrus' chest. Sans' head hung in defeat. He crouched, able to move his legs. He cupped his face and cried. 

 **How could I have let this happen?! This is all my fault.** He sobbed as his hands were stained with tears. His cyan eye was flaming, his hands gripped his chest as a stinging pain pinched at his soul. 

"P-papyrus.... No... Please God no..." 

* * *

Papyrus awoke to the sound of screams. He opened his eyesockets slightly, and sighed, thinking it was just a dream, then quickly jerked his whole body out of bed realising it was coming from Sans' room. He quickly yanked the door open, revealing bright blue magic covering every inch of his room. It was freezing in there as well. Papyrus found his brother screaming into his hands. His eye was flaming the small flicker of cyan. Sobs escaped his mouth, his eyes fully open. 

"Sans! Sans stop!" Papyrus yelled. It was hard to hear himself over Sans' own screams. Sans yelled even more at the voice of Papyrus. Paps ran to his older brother and grabbed him. The sudden touch of warmth from Paps' hand made Sans flinch. He looked at Pap, his face expressionless, frozen in fear and stained with tears. He yelled, making Pap wince at the loud noise. He cupped his hand around Sans' face and looked at him.

"Sans, dear brother, please, look at me." Pap tried to sooth. He rubbed his thumb in small circles on his upper cheek. Sans' eyes started to fill up with tears once again. 

"Paps, please d-don't l-leave me ag-gain." Sans cried intp Papyrus' hands and held them closer to his face.

"It's ok, I'm hear, you're going to be alright, just calm down." Papyrus moved Sans' head close to his chest. He hugged his brother with his soothing words, wiping tears from Sans' eyes using his night gown. Sans gripped it tightly, shoving his head deeper into his Paps' chest. Pap sighed and held him tightly in a hug for the rest of thr night. 

* * *

Sans awoke in the afternoon. He looked down at his bed.

 **A mess as usual...** He thought to himself. He got up and stretched. His bones popped and felt sore. He walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Pap wasn't at his usual spot in the kitchen, cooking the breakfast spaghetti. Sans sighed and turned on the tv. He rubbed his neck bone. It felt oddly sore. His clavicles also felt more sensitive that usual. He ignored it. He thought about what happened last night. How Papyrus was so quick to help him. 

 **He's the only thing I'm here for...** he said in his head. He winced at the thought of Papyrus being left alone here. He sighed and got off of the bed to get something to eat. He found a few packets of ketchup and found his way back to the couch. He slurped the first packet down quickly. He saw a note attached to the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up. It read:,

 

Dear Brother Sans,

I have gone out to Undyne's for the day! I apologize for my sudden disappearance this morning, but Undyne does not like to wait! I have some pre-made spaghetti in the fridge for you in case you get hungry, sp feel free to heat some up! 

Have a good day!

Love,

The Great Papyrus!

Sans sighed and crumpled the note up and placed in in his pocket. He cringed at his brother's enthusiasm, but felt a slight pang of jealousy as well. His brother's way of making anyone smile always gavd him the feeling of envy. He slouched on the couch, and focused on what he was watching. MTTV was blaring from the speakers. He decided that is he was going to be home alone, he would at least make the most of it.

* * *

Papyrus rushed home as quickly as his legs could carry him.  Was glad Undyne cut his training short. He felt absolutely awful that he had to leave Sans on such a bad time, but duties call! He rushed up to his house and before he opened the door, he stopped. It wasn't very early, but for Sans he could still be asleep for all he knew! He decided to quietly open the door and sneak in so he didn't disturb Sans from his much needed sleep. If he  _was_ asleep anyway. He opened the door quietly and saw no one on the couch. He decided to check on his older brother, just for good measure. 

 **I still cannot believe anyone could still be asleep at a such a late time like this!** Papyrus thought to himself. He slipped up the stairs. He was shocked Sans' door was slightly ajar. He knew he closed the door when he left. He certainly respected his brother's privacy. 

Small moans and gasgasps were coming from Sans' room. Papyrus peaked in. Shocked in what he saw. Sans'' bwck was arched upward, he was toppless, revealing his ribs, spine and his cyan soul. One of his hands was moving along his upper half. Rubbing and fingering. He grabbed his soul and let his thumb rub and press lightly on the side of his soul. He gasped at the sudden pleasure, and rubbed harder. His other hand was viciously pumping hard up and down in his pants. A moan came from his mouth again.

"O-oh f-uck me!" Sans suddenly moaned. His hand pumped even harder at his pelcis area. A blue tongue came out of his mouth and his face was tinted a bright blue.

 **Is he in... Heat?** Papyrus thought.  **No that's not right, he was just in heat two weeks ago!** Sans would always spend his heat in his room. He knew that he never did anything to help his heat because Papyrus would accompany Sans by bringing him ice water. But  _this_ is so unlike Sans. He never touched himself.

"Pap! H-holy shi-IT" Sans suddenly yelled. He pumped even harder and faster. 

"Ooh, f-fuck es" he moaned. He suddenly gasped and bucked his hips upward. Cyan liquid stained his dark pants. Sans' face was sweaty and tired. He breathed hard and took his hand out of his pants. His hand was covered in blue goop. He looked at it for a second and slowly brought it to his mouth. He sucked his fingers and licked at his hand, tasting the blue substance. He sighed and began to get out of bed. 

Papyrus was back in the kitchen making dinner.

 

 

 


	2. Soothing Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is still worried about Sans, especially after what he just saw, but... He feels... Different? Strange... But he doesn't know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all soo so so so much! You really helped me get through the day. Especially because of how much stuff is happening in school. Girls can be buttheads, ya know? Anyway, enjoy the next chapter ):3)

Papyrus looked down at the knife he was holding. He decided he might as well do  _something_ about what just happened, so why not make spaghetti! He diced the tomatoe and added it to the pot on the stove. It was going fine, until he started thinking...

 **What was he doing?** Papyrus asked himself,  **It looked... Painful but, he... Liked it?** He wasn't sure. He had never seen anything like it before. His hands began to shake uncontrollably. He suddenly had an urge to go up to his bedroom... Right now and...

 _ **No...**_ **I _can't_** **do that. What if Sans...** That name.  _Sans._ He realized he wasn't think of Sans as just a big brother, he thought of him as a... He stopped himself. He shook his head and went to grab a glass of water. He couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head. The way Sans arched his back, the way he was starting to actually tear up, the way he pumped up and down in his pant so vigorously that it seemed like he was trying to rip something off... He started thinking again.

 **What** _ **was**_ **that? I certainly do not have any sort of bone there...** Papyrus looked down into his shorts just for good measure. He looked up into Sans' room. He was  _still_ in there?! Papyrus sighed and ignored it. He wanted Sans to come out. He wanted to know that he wasn't touching himself the way he did earlier. He didn't want Sans to be so... Secretive about it. All he wanted was...

 ** _Sans._**  

* * *

Sans looked up at thate ceiling. What a way to spend your time home alone. But, suddenly, reality hit him. He looked at the sloppy mess in his pants, the goop that was probably going to stain his bed, the way his ribs were lathered with a thick layer of ectocum. But, the good part about this was that it felt  _amazing._ In fact, he could have done it onw more time... 

 **No. I can't risk Paps seeing this.** He thought to himself. Instead, he went into the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink's mirror, and looked at himself. He looked at how sweaty he was, how his face was still blushing with blue, and how his ribs still had the layer of good from earlier.

 **I can't just wash my hands after this...** He looked over at the shower. He decided to get washed. Papyrus would be proud of him though, taking a shower without him needing to pull him from his bed and drag him into the bathroom. It wasn't worth the chance of Paps noticing. In fact, Paps noticed  _everything._ Which sort of worried him. He then went back to his room and collected all of the sheets and his shorts and put them in the laundry. 

 **I'll do that once I'm finished.** He decided. He then went back into the shower to fet washed up. He wasn't sure why Papyrus needed all of the shampoo and conditioners. He bought that telling Sans that one day he was going to have hair. But, the day hasn't come... Yet.

Sans finished the long shower. He felt fresh and rushed to his room. He got dressed and quietly sneaked into the laundry room, now knowing that Papyrus was home. But when he got there, all of the laundry was... Gone.

 **Oh _shit_**. Sans thought. All of his laundry was in the washer. Papyrus saw all of the ecto cum that covered his short and the bed sheets. Sans srood there, in shock, and suddenly began to feel extremely hot. 

* * *

Papyrus couldn't stop his head from spinning. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He held Sans' shorts in his hands. His bedroom door was locked and the wind blinds were down. 

 _ **What**_ **am I doing?! I'm going to get caught!** He opened the bundle of shorts he held. He saw it. What he afraid but... Excited to see. Bright blue liquid covered Sans' shorts. It smelled... Sweet? Sour? He couldn't decide. He was tempted. To do what? He wasn't sure, but... He was fascinated with the goop. He touched it. It was sticky and warm. He was curious where this came from. When did Sans grow an extra bone? And... How?

 **This isn't right.** Papyrus exhaled. He placed the shorts into his laundry basket, knowing that if he touched them any more, he might want to actually taste them. The way Sans had. The way he sucked and licked at his own fingers, made Papyrus feel... Strange. A weird desirable feeling crept along his spine. It made him shiver. He casually walked out of the room. He could smell his pasta sauce from upstairs! 

 **I'm never leaving Sans alone at home again.** Papyrus decided. He knew that deep down he sort of enjoyed watching Sans squirm and moan in pleasure, but... It wasn't normal. After the constant night terror problem, you'd think he wpuld have something else on his mind. But, he didn't. It was getting late, and called Sans for dinner. He watched as Sans awkwardly inched down the steps. 

 **He knows.** Papyrus gulped nervously.  **He knows that I have his shorts.**

* * *

Sans ate the spaghetti. He was shocked that Papyrus hadn't said anything. 

 **Maybe I already put my sruff in the wash and didn't realize it?** Sans wondered. 

"So erm... Sans." Papyrus started. " I was wondering if maybe you'd like to... I dunno, sleep in my room tonight? I mean... The Night Terrors are getting worse and..."

Sans felt the blush on his cheecks. Alone. In bed. With. Papyrus... All to himself...

 **No..  I can't think of him that way.** Sans sighed.

"Thats okay bro... I think they're lessening actually." 

Papyrus took their plates and washed them off. He still wished Sans had said yes to his offer... Maybe Sans wouldn't have worn his shirt...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the Kudos! I LOVE your comments so much! There is a 99.9% chance I'll reply to them, so keep askin questions!


	3. Soothing Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that Papyrus has... Strange feelings for Sans, maybe he can work something out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I know, I'll try to make another later to make up for it! :3

Sans couldn't make his head stop spinning. Why had Papyrus asked him to... Sleep in bed with him? Is there something he didn't know? Maybe... He's going into heat? 

 **None of this makes sense** Sans thought. He knew his brother's innocence, so all of the happenings must be new to him. The only thing is that he couldn't find the shorts he had the day he was home alone. Maybe Papyrus missed them? Or maybe he took them... 

 **No, that can't be it.** Sans decided. Maybe Sans never took them to the wash? Obviously Papyrus didn't care, so he decided to forget about it. 

Sans was getting changed for bed. He was standing shirtless beside his bed. His soul seemed brighter than usual. He touched it, then recoiled after being so sore from today. He was always so sensitive in that spot. He looked for his shirt underneath a pile of old clothes. He suddenly felt that he was being watched. Still shirtless, he climbed on his bed and looked outside. 

 **Nothing.** He still felt like he was being watched. Then, he quickly turned to the door. Papyrus was staring at him.

"Uh, h-hey bro." Sans said. Papyrus obviously startled that he was spotted. 

"Oh! S-sorry dear brother, I was, uh... Checking in to see if you were okay." Papyrus answered. A small blush in his face revealed he was lying. Sans felt uneasy.

"Uh... Ok? Well, I'm fine, you can go now." Sans stepped back. Papyrus walked into his room. Sans gulped. 

"Paps, you c-can leave now." Sans stepped back pnce again, only to hit his leg on the bed. Paps took another step foward. 

"C'mon Paps, you're sc-scaring me..." Sans fell back onto his bed. Papyrus gave a devious smile and grasped Sans' wrists. Sans was still shirtless, unable to move his arms, he began kicking. Papyrus chuckled.

"Oh Sans, don't struggle. I'm doing this because I love you. Very.  _Very._ Much."

* * *

Papyrus had Sans right where he wanted him. Vulnerable, nervous and shirtless. Papyrus had a strong desire to touch Sans' soul. He reached inside his brother's rib cage and held the beating heart. 

"GAH!" Sans squealed. He struggled even more. 

"Paps, I don't want this! Please! What has gotten into you?!" Tears formed into Sans' eyes. Papyrus stopped. He was confused. Didn't his brother  _want_ this? Isn't that the reason why he kept calling his name out when he was touching himself? This didn't make sense. None of it did. Papyrus looked down at his older brother. He was scared. And Papyrus was quite embarrassed. He sat up, and got off of Sans. 

 **Oh well, guess I'll try another time.** Papyrus was ashamed. If only he would have thought about what he was doing, this wouldn't have happened! Poor Sans, poor poor Sans. He must be afraid of hom now. 

"Pa-Paps?" Sans stuttered. "Are you feeling alright?" Paps looked down at the slightly shorter skeleton. Sans sat up and hugged his brother.

"Please, warn me next time." Papyrus could feel his brothers blush on his face. Sans dug his head into his brother's clavicle. Hugging him even tighter, Sans said;

"I love you Paps." Papyrus held his brother even closer.

"I love you too Sansy" Papyrus never felt so loved before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! Every time anyone comments/Kudos, it makes my day! I've been going through a lot so your support helps so so so much! Thank you guys!


	4. Soothinf Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out the reason for Paps' behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I have lacrosse practice and life so yea ;3

Sans wasn't sure what just happened. Papyrus used to be so... Innocent. But now? 

 **I should have _never_ masturbated with my door open...** Sans thought. In fact, he shouldn't masturbate at all. Especially with the chance of his brother seeing. Poor Pap. He's probably so confused. Sans looked over at his closed door. He had to find the reason to this.  _Why_ was this happening? How could he let this happen? 

 **I'm an awful brother.** Sans always had feelings for his brother, but now... He's not so sure. Then, a thought crept into his head. 

 **What if I allowed him to touch me... What would have happened then?** Sans knew thinking about this was going to make him horny. He thought about how he and Papyrus almost... Did it. A blue tint in the face indicated that Sans was indeed, horny. But shook the feelings away, not wanting a situation like this to happen again. 

 **Why did Papyrus even do that?** Sans suddenly thought. Maybe, he was having his first heat? He remember his very own first heat. He knew how hard it was going to be if his sexual desire wouldn't be fulfilled. He remembered how he almost automatically knew where to touch and how, which is probably the reason Pap knew his most sensitive spots. He lied back in bed.

 **I wish I could help him, but...** Sans realized how panicked he was. He knew how he yelled and pushed his brother off of him. Papyrus probably thought Sans  _wanted_ this to happen. But, when it actually happened, it just felt... Weird. Sans felt bad about how he acted though. Papyrus did everything he could tp help Sans with his heats. Making sure the room is the perfect temperature, getting him ice water, fluffing his pillow, everything. And yet, Sans just pushes him away.

 **Maybe I should have just let Pap do what he wanted...** Sans had decided what he was going to do. He got out of bed, and prepared himself for his brother's Skeleheat. 

* * *

 **What have I done? Sans is probably scared of me.** Papyrus dug his face further into his pillow. Orange tears flowed down his face, staining his very favorite pillow. He was sitting on the floor, just having a good long cry, which he usually never did. He was beyond embarrassed. But, he felt so hot. He felt a longing for his brother. He wanted to hear his pleasure filled moans and sudden gasps of shock, he loved the way his face turned into a light cyan color. The way he rubbed himself that one night. He wanted Sans to do that to him.

 **Oh Sans, I thought you felt the way I feel about you...** Papyrus let out the faintest sigh. His pillow muffled everything. He sat on the floor awhile longer until his door slowly opened. His head turned slightly, just enough so he could see who was walking in. 

"h-hey bro..." Sans began. "Can we talk?" Sans shuffled uncomfortably by the doorway. A small tint of cyan was visable in the dark. 

"Of course, b-brother..." Papyrus got up and dropped the pillow to the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed. Sans cautiously joined him.

"listen, I think I know what's goin' on with you, so please, try your best to understand. Papyrus looked into Sans' eyes. He was embarrassed! 

 _ **I should be the one embarrassed...**_ Papyrus felt his face get hot. He looked away from his brother's eyes and stared at his hands. Sans continued.

" Y'know how every once in awhile I go into Skeleheat?" Papyrus slowly nodded, already knowing where he was going with this. "I think you might of, had your first one." 

* * *

Sans looked over at his brother's blushing face. It was so cute when he did that. Sans put his hand on Paps' shoulder. His younger brother looked over. Sans saw how ashamed Papyrus felt. His face was full of guilt, his orange glow was pretty bright, and he was sweating. His shoulder felt hot, very hot. Papyrus was twitching.

"Bro? You feeling alright?" Papyrus had tears in his eyes.

Please, Sans. Make the strange feeling go away!" Papyrus gripped Sans' shirt tightly. Sans pulled his brother's head to his chest and took in his warmth. He had to do something about this.

 **I'm going to regret this...** Sans knew this was a bad idea. They're brothers, and... He shouldn't think of his brother in such a way. But... His brother was in obvious pain and discomfort. He was burning hot as well. Sans couldn't just do nothing. He couldn't let his brother stay in this condition. He had to help... But... What if helping him would ruin their connection? Or would it make them closer?

 **Welp, here goes nothing.** Sans lifted Paps' head with his had. He leaned in to 'kiss' him

* _CLANK*_

Papyrus was obviously shocked by this sudden act of affection. Sans did it once more, until using his magic to create a blue tongue. He licked the outside of Paps' teeth, and the inside. Papyrus immediately followed, making a tongue witht he color close to a persimmon. Their tongues interlocked, and caressed each other. Papyrus moved away from Sans' mouth and licked at his neck. Sans let out a moan. 

"O-oh P-Paps..." Sans enjoyed feeling the tender warmth of his brother's tongue on his bones. Sans leaned back, and suddenly, Papyrus had him pinned. 

"You're all mine, now." Papyrus looked playfully but serious at Sans.

**Oh boy, here we go.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the delay! So much work ;_; also, you guys have been so sweet to leave the kudos and comments! I LOVE receiving comments from all of you! Luv y'all <3   
> PS, twenty-one pilots is my LIFE!


	5. Soothing Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the part y'all been waiting anxiously for ;3 Sans is FINALLY going to help paps with his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this part is NSFW just a lil warning. Have I ever mentioned this account is co-owned? My cousin is the one who actually owns the account, but I'm workin on dis story so yea. Also, I won't be posting as frequently as I want bc I have stuff to do. Yea, hope u guys like da sin

**What am I doing?!** Sans thought as he caressed his brother's rib cage gently. He looked down at Papyrus, panting and blushing. He loved seeing his brother like this. 

 _ **Vulnerable**_. That's what he is. And that what Sans liked. It was like he can do whatever he wished, that he was in full control of someone else's body. Sans was sitting on top of Papyrus' body, pelvises touching, but not caressing *yet*. Sans was touching and fingering his brother's ribs, in a teasing manner. 

"S-sans... S..stop teasing..." Papyrus moaned. Sans smiled and lightly chuckled. He bent down to kiss his brother in a sloppy kiss. 'Saliva' drooled out of Sans' mouth. He grasped Paps' spine and began rubbing up and down. He heard his brother's gasps and slight moans under his breath. He rubbed harder, and faster. Papyrus was beginning to moan louder. Sans then grabbed Papyrus' soul. The orange heart had plasma oozing from every place you could imagine. Sans rubbed and tickled the heart.

"Oh... S-sans!" Sans dug his finger  _inside_ of the heart. He felt his brother's warmness wrap around his finger. Papyrus grabbed Sans' shirt tightly. The only reason he was doing this was for Paps. No one else. He fingered even harder into the wet soul. He felt his own soul pressing against his rib cage, wanting to get such a brutal fuck. Desire got the best of Sans, and he licked the heart. 

"SANS!" Papyrus squeezed Sans' arm. Sans finally put the heart down, deciding to try something else.

* * *

Papyrus was panting hard, and he felt sweat beads form around his head. He was so  _hot._ He wanted the heat to go away. That was his only wish. He looked at his brother. Sans was blushing hard, and covered in the orange plasma from his orange soul. His fingers were doused in orange. But instead of wiping them on the bed, he licked it off. Sucking hard and playfully looking at Papyrus. Sans moaned a little while sucking at his  _own_ fingers. Papyrus was begging for attention so decided to take things into his own hands. He began touching his pelvis, the way Sans had that one night. He rubbed, and realized that it felt surprisingly great. He felt a moan escape his mouth. Sans brought his attention back to his brother, understanding what he was doing. Sans bent down and faced Paps' pelvis. 

"Sans j-just do it already!" Papyrus plead. Sans stuck out his long blue tongue and gave a slow lick. Papyrus felt the warmth of his brother's touch. He gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure, but apparently that wasn't the only thing that jolted. Papyrus felt an unfamiliar sensation in his pelvis area. He looked down and caught a glimpse of Sans staring at his long orange member. Sans grasped it suddenly.

"Whoa Pap, didn't know you were so long." Sans said. He begam pumping up and down...hard. 

"Ugh... S-sans... I l-love you..." Papyrus moaned. Sans prepared himself for what was coming next. He spread his brother's legs out a bit more, and opened his jaws.

* * *

'Mmmphff'! Sans felt the weight of Papyrus' hand pushing his skull down. He used his blue tongue to get it wet. He sucked at the orangs cock, and quickened his pace at the sounds of his brother's loud moans. His saliva dribbled along his chin, arousing him even more. He lifted his head up for a moment and licked the head of Papyrus' orange cock. He continued sucking, tasting the precum. He realized thaf the entire time he was doing this, their hands were tightly held together. He stopped sucking and knew that the time had come to do  _it._ He formed an ecto pussy and began raising himself over Papyrus.

 **Okay, prepare yourself, Sans...** Sans eyed the size of Papyrus' member. He was about to place his brother's cock inside of him until he heard something. He stopped and looked at the door.

 **Shit, I didn't lock it...** before he could, Undyne burst inside.

"Papyrus! You missed your private le-" she stopped and stared at the scene in front of her. 

"Oh  _fuck..."_ Sans knew he had fucked up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short...


	6. Soothing Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is just so confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, lets get one thing straight. I SUCK at sex scenes. I now have a goal to do, which is work on making those better. Also, I almost have 2000 hits! For me thats a lot :3 ALSO i am absolutely addicted to twenty one pilots. But, I knew all of their songs before last summer! Like, it got popular way too late, plus they overplay. I am currently in love with the songs: Screen, Semi-Automatic, Run and Go, Massage Man and Migraine. Stressed out is also one, but i don't listen to it that much. K ima stop now.

**What. The. _Fuck_** __. Undyne stood at the doorway of Papyrus' room. The race car bed that she had secretly loved was now covered in thick blue and orange liquids. The sheets were a mess as well.  


**Wha- why are they...?** She stared for a moment too long, and Sans began to adjust himself. The scene that Undyne stood in front of was Sans hovering over Papyrus' -may I memtion long- Dick. Sans'... Vagina-? was dripping heavily. Every drop made Papyrus' dick twitch. Undyne turned on her heels and walked out.  


**I'm never going to get that image out of my head now...** Undyne shivered lightly as she opened the door to the cold outside. She didn't know where to go... As if she was lost, or she had expected to be able to stay at Papyrus' for maybe a little longer, but that was certainly not an option. She decided to just walk around Snowdin, maybe meet up with Alphys later on.   


**What is going to happen tomorrow at our next training session? Will Papyrus even show up?** The thoughts seemed to travel around over and over again. She finally spotted a familiar house, which was her own. The fish-mouth doorway opened up quickly, greeting her with the comforting warmth that she was desperately needing due to the lack of heat outside.   


**What were they even doing?** Undyne walked over to the phone, and dialed out a number.   


"H-hello?" 

"Hey Alphys, it's Undyne..."

"Oh! U-uh, Un-undyne! I wasn't e-expecting a c-call."

"Listen, can we... Talk? It's really private..."

"O-of course! I-I mean, if y-you really need t-to talk like, r-right now, I-I'll come over now i-if you w-want..."

"Uh, yeah, that'll work."

* * *

**Fuck... It's all... _fuck..._**  Sans sat on his own bed in his room. He needed some time to think about all of this... He didn't want to believe what just happened really...  _happened._ Maybe Undyne was all in his head? Or... No. He knew it was Undyne. He knew she walked in on Sans about to smash with Papyrus. But... They didn't. Maybe Paps' heat went away without needing to actually do inter-course? 

**Why Undyne?! Why did you need to ruin such a perfecr mome-** Hs thoughts were cut off by the soft knocking from the otherside of the his locked door. He cautiously made his way across the door and quietly said;

"Wh-who is it?" A tear began to drip down his face. 

"Sans, you know who it is..." Sans sighed deeply and wiped his face.

**No crying... Not in front of Pap...** he opened the door and awaited for his brother's words. Sans could feel the deep blue blush that was spread across his face. 

"Listen Sans... I love you... Very, very much but..."

**There is was... The 'but'**   


"But maybe we should try that again on a more appropriate time, and maybe if I have to struggle with a heat again, I'll do what you do! Stay in my room and drink ice water!" Papyrus was trying to stay cheery. 

"Yeah, but, bro... It's not that easy, in fact, that's not the problem here! That's not why I left the room... Didn't you see her?" Sans was starting to cry again.

"See... Who?" 

"U-undyne..She walked in while we were..." An even darker blue blush...

"She was... There?" Papyrus stood stood at the doorway motionless. Sans began crying, fpr real.

"Sans! No, please, d-don't cry, please brother." Papyrus hugged Sans tightly. Sans gripped his clavicle. Papyrus was still shirtless... And beautiful. 

_**No.**_ **Don't think of him like that!** Sans sighed.   


"Pap, I love you..." 

"Sans, i love you more than anything in this world, In hope you know that."

**I do.**   



	7. Soothing Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has yet another night terror :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 HITS! WHOA! okie that may not sound like a lot for some people, but I'm super happy! I'm so honored! Your support and kudos mean a lot, and i love answering comments. I'm taking requests as well!

Undyne sat impatiently on Alphys' couch in her lab. She felt hot and began to sweat slightly, still in shock about what happened.  _Finally_ Alphys burst through the door. 

"S-sorry Undyne, I-I h-had a patient th-that wasn't d-doing very well..." Alphys nervously shuffled her feet. 

"It's fine. But I have a  _very_ important question... Will you be okay if I ask you?" Alphys slowly nodded. Undyne then saw how Alphys was shaking, her glasses were slowly coming off. Undyne pulled Alphys close to her chest. The lizard shook less, but still breathed oddly. 

"Okay, so Papyrus didn't come to his private lesson today... And I thought I mmight check in on him to see if he was okay, since Papyrus  _never_ misses his cooking lesson. I went to his house and once I walked inside, It was really...  _warm,_ and it smelled really musty. I was worried something happened to Papyrus, so I rushed upstairs by his room... Until I heard moans.  _Loud_ pleasurable moans. So... I guess I got a little too curious and opened Papyrus' door. And I..." Undyne shivered. The image of the two brothers was just so... Weird. "I saw Sans on Papyrus... Having sex?"

**Is that evem possible? Two skeletons can have sex?**

"W-what? What do you mean h-having s-sex..." Undyne gulped. Unsure of how to explain what she saw that day.

"I saw... Sans on top of Papyrus, and Papyrus had a... Undyne blushed hard. "He had a penis... And Sans had a..." And even deeper blush appeared on her face. Alphys was expressionless. 

"W-well, I-I guess t-two male sk-skeletons can g-get pregnant..." Alphys fixed her glasses for a second. "If a sk-skeleton can f-form female  _or_ male p-parts, I-I suppose th-they could, y-you know..." Alphys rubbed her head trying to focus on anything but Undyne's shocked expression.

"Sans and Papyrus could become  _PARENTS?!"_ Undyne was far too shocked to move.

* * *

That night, Sans couldn't seem to sleep. After all that happened, sleeping was the one thing he couldn't manage to do. He tossed and turned, closed his eyes tightly, he tried everything he could think of, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He closed his eyes, and suddenly felt the world changed around him. He opened his eyes, to find himself in a dark room.

 **Where the hell am I?** He tried to get up, but realised that his arms were tied tightly together. He was against a wall, unable to move. He tried teleporting, but his magic was being interfered with. He struggled again, only to feel something tighten around his neck. He looked down to find a spiked collar. 

 **What the actual fuck.** Was he some kind of pet to some one? He tried to struggle once more, but the collar was suddenly so tight he was unable to breathe. 

"I wouldn't struggle anymore if I were you. S1oon you'll be unconscious," A dark cackle followed after that.

"Who are you,and where am I?" Sans yelled. A dark figure began walking towards him. It looked like Papyrus, but not his Papyrus. This one was black and red, evil and unmerciful looking. He suddenly grabbed Sans' neck and flung it back so it was firmly on the wall. The collar on him loosened, but not by much. Sans gulped. That hurt... A lot.

"Lets see just how much you can take, bitch." Papyrus unzipped his shorts and revealed a -long- ectodick. He broughf Sans' head closer. He was about to prepare himself to suck the rather large dick, but his head was pushed down slightly, so his left eye socket was hovering above the head of Papyrus' penis. 

"W-wait, n-not there!" But it was too late. His left eye socket was getting fucked harshly. He screamed in pain. His soul pumped harder. Papyrus laughed at his cries and only went faster. His left eye socket felt like it would crack and he would be dead. His right eye was drenched in tears.

"S-stop! PLEASE!" Sans cried, unable to move. 

"It HURTS" he pleaded over and over, but no avail.

* * *

Papyrus woke up to a scream. He looked around to see if maybe it was all in his head, but heard another which answered his question. He rushed to Sans' room and was met with a harsh cold air.

"ARGHHH! S-stop! Please, it hurts!" Sans yelled. "Nnnnng..." Sans looked like he was pinned to the wall, but nothing was there. He was drenched in tears, his left eye looked odd, and he was screaming non stop. Papyrus rushed over to his older brother.

"Sans! Sans stop! What's happening?" He grabbed Sans arms from off the wall. Sans seemed shocked. 

"Papyrus?" Sans said, but didn't look at him, he looked straight ahead. 

"Papyrus! AARGH! PAPYRUS. S-STOP!," Sans screamed once again. Papyrus held his brother close to him, not sure who Sans was talking about. 

 **Was there another Papyrus?** Papyrus caressed his older brother's skull tenderly. He cooed and tried his best tl comfort him.

"Papyrus... I-.... I'm so cold...I'm so... Lonely.. Without you..." Tears began. But not Sans' tears, but his own tears.

"I love you Sans." 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to Alphys for some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist X3 like WHOA UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS HAPPENING OMFG WUT sorry XD  
> Tell me ur fave song in comments and whichever i like the most will get featured int he next chapter!!!

Sans sat groggily on his bed. His head throbbed with pain and confusion. He suddenly remembered why. That was not just a dream... Sans imagined the dark Papyrus that was hovering above him in his 'dream'

 **More like nightmare**. Sans decided. How awful and horrifying, but at the same time they were a bit... Arousing... And mysterious. Why were his night terrors so bad? Why did he have them in general. Why did they always have to do with Papyrus...

 **Papyrus**... how comforting he was last night. Even after the naughty and unmentionable things they had done the day before... He was still the same. But in a good way...

*CLANG* "NYEH!"

 **Papyrus must be making breakfast**... Sans dragged himself off the bed, and into the bathroom. He could at least look presentable for everyone. He turned his head to look into the mirror and gasped.

"Wh-what?" His left eye had a crack. "When the hell did this get here" Sans thought outloud. What was happening to him? Why couldn't he have just one normal day? He wasn't sure what to do about this.

 **Dr. Alphys might know**. Sans got a shower, and got dressed. He picked the biggest hoodie he could find, so he could at least try to cover his face. He wasn't in the mood for Papyrus to ask questions...

 **Papyrus**... once again that name slipped into his mind. That beautiful... Comforting name. But something was different about it.

 **Papyrus**... it didn't seem as... Innocent as before.

* * *

Alphys and Undyne had talked for what seemed like the entire night. They had both been trying to figure out what was going on between the two skeleton brothers. But, as usual, their conversations always ended up as them eating ramen noodles and watching anime together.

"So Alphys... Have you any idea what that was about yesterday?" Alphys was sitting next to Undyne on the couch, their same position after they fell asleep after about ten episodes of Alphys' favorite anime.

"W-well... I, after you fell asleep last night, I-I dec-cided to get s-some research done. I-I think I know wh-whats going on." Undyne waited expectantly. "I-I think one of them w-went into *gulp* Sk-skeleheat." Alphys nervously looked up at Undyne.

"Whats that?" Undyne asked curtly.

"W-well when a-a skeleton g-gets k-kind of aroused i-in a playful w-way by s-someone they love, th-they... Get uncontrollable d-desires a-and want to..." Alphys nervously grinned. It was a touchy subject for the most part.

"So, basically one of them... Did something to make the other aroused? And so then they want to fuck?" Undyne tried to figure out the situation.

"Y-yeah, b-basically." Alphys was relieved when Undyne shrugged, telling her that answer was enough. Alphys was going to put on her favorite episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, but then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

 **Please answer, please ple-** Alphys opened the door to her lab. She obviously wasn't prepared for anyone to come over, until she realized who it was.

"S-Sans?!" Alphys immediately has a deep blush on her face. "...would you like to come in?" Sans stepped in without answering her question. Alphys was slightly shaking, but Sans ignored it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sans began. "Can a night terror... Become real?" Alphys stood in shock after such a random question.

"Um, I'm n-not sure, why? D-did something happen?" Sans took off his hoodie and revealed the rather large crack on his eye. Alphys gasped at the sight. "Sans! W-what happened? I-" Alphys' voice was suddenly cut off. Sans was suddenly turned to face Undyne.

"Who did that to you?" Undyne suddenly questioned. Sans was shaking, mostly of embarrassment. Undyne was there when he and Papyrus- "Answer me!" Sans gulped.

"No one! I had a night terror, and I woke up with this." San began to sweat. "I just wanted to ask whether this was normal or not." Undyne's expression softened.

"Then answer one last question..." Sans saw this coming. "What where you and Papyrus doing yesterday?"

**FUCK. How do I explain this...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has no choice but to explain what happened with him and Pap, while an unexpected visitor arrives at the skeleton's door... O.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you rly like the Sans torture shit. I don't blame u tbh. Im a slut for sancest and all that crap XD You guys have a tendency to always make my day no matter what u say so kudos to you! I'm honestly noy a big fan of Papcest or whatevr you'd call it, but a torture rape thingy is always interesting, so why don't we have a go at that :3

Sans was cornered. No where to go, because two of his closest friends keep asking about why he and his very own brother fucked.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it!" Sans would yell, but no avail. Undyne was more persistent, or should I say 'determined' that Alphys is. Undyne just wouldn't let up. No matter what he said, or how much he threatened, he just couldn't seem to make them stop asking him for answers that he honestly didn't  _want_ to even mention. 

 **_Fuck,_ _how did I get into this position?_** He asked himself. 

"Why don't you save us the future trouble and tell us what happened?!" Undyne looked angry. Sans didn't blame her. They had been asking for almost an hour. Sans knew he would end up telling them sooner or later, so he decided now might be the best time. 

" _Fine_ , you want to know so badly? I'll tell you." Alphys' eyes grew wide in anticipation, and Undyne (finally) quieted down. Sans sighed deeply, think about the best way to explain what exactly he  _had_ been doing. He began to sweat lightly and a blush went onto his face while he re-imagined the time he and Papyrus had in bed together. Although it was short, it was amazing. "W-well, when a skeleton somehow gets... Aroused or some sort... They uh" he was thinking about a way to put his words in a less sexual way, until Undyne interrupted,

"They go into skeleheat?" She answered for him. Alphys gave a light elbow shove to Undyne's stomach. "What? You're the one who told me about it..." Alphys immediately blushed and looked away at Sans' face in embarrassment. 

"You knew about heats?" Sans suddenly felt a slight pang of irritation. Why would he have to explain if technically they already knew what happened?

"Well, not until this morning... But that's beside the point! You need to answer my question; what where you and Papyrus doing?" Undyne was beginning to get annoyed with Sans and his constant subject changing. 

"Well, I'm not really sure what happened, but Papyrus was acting... Strange. He told me he felt hot, and he had all of the symptoms of skeleheat. So, uh... Yeah I decided I would... Help him out?" Sans had a small blush. His legs began to slighty tremble at the thought that Papyrus' dick almost went inside of him. How wonderful that would have felt. If it wasn't for Undyne's interruption, they probably would have went all the way and 'did it'. Undyne sighed, finally accepting Sans' answer. She casually got up and began walking towards Sans.

"Uh, hey th-there... Whatcha-" Sans was cutoff with shock. Undyne had him in a hug. Her head was pushing toward Sans' neck, but was stopped because of his hoodie's fur lining. He returned the act of comfort, and finally was able to relax.

"Now, about that crack-

* * *

Papyrus was in the kitchen as usual, practicing his cooking skills. He still felt a slight pang of guilt for not asking why his brother rushed out the door so quickly. He usually would ask what was up, but Sans always shrugged or said 'nothin bro' like he always did. Sans and Papyrus have grown farther apart after his heat. Sans always seemed worried about something else other that Papyrus himself. Papyrus' thoughts suddenly went to a different subject. 

 **Last night...** Papyrus remembered Sans' moans and cries of pain. His yells, and how he said 'Papyrus' like Sans was scared of him... Papyrus was for once scared himself, which rarely happens. Sans had the most pain inflicted face, and when he finally came to, he was trembling. He cried into Papyrus' night gown. Cyan tears drenched Sans' face, as he held tighter. Lazt night was... Crazy. Strange, but crazy. 

Papyrus was finishing cutting up tomatoes when a knock was on the door. 

 **Who could that be?** Sans usually goes to grillbys whenever he went out, and returned home late at night, drunk and barely able to walk. He smelled... odd.When Papyrus asked where he was, he'd answer 'fuck off' and run upstairs into his bedroom and pleasure himself and drink so much ketchup that he'd throw up. Papyrus would be the one to clean it up, ans Sans would sit in his bed hiccupping. 

*Knock Knock* another rather loud knock on the door. Papyrus was watching his sauce, unable to leave it in case it might burn. Hoping the monster at the door would leave, he stayed silent. The door suddenly burst open with a bang. 

"Hey! What are you-" Papyrus cut himself off. To skeletons stood at the door. One that looked like Sans, except scrawnier and he had a gold tooth, and a skeleton that resembled himself, but... Darker. More evil. 

"Alright bitch, you knwo what to do." The dark Papyrus yelled at the Sans. He flung him to the floor. The dark Sans had... A spiked collar? Papyrus was shocked. What kind of monster would do such a thing? 

"Y-yes boss.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS u guys rule <3


	10. Soothing Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes home to... An interesting scene laying before him... 
> 
> Underfell stuff is sort of partially explained!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I'm such a mean person

Sans walked home grumpily as the piercing wind rustled the white fur on his hoodie. The town looked so... Dark and abandoned at night. 

 _ **Creepy almost...**_ The wind became shockingly fiercer, and Sans shoves his face deeper into his hoodie. The lack of light made it even colder. His hands felt numb, and he began shivering roughly. His breath was visible in front of him, making the scene even creepier. 

 **On the brightside,** Sans thought,  **The coldness kind of makes the crack on my face feel a little better...** Sans chuckled to himself. What was he talking about? He would want the pain of the crack over this for sure. He suddenly stopped his tracks as his thoughts began questioning what might happen when he gets home.

 **What is Papyrus gonna say?** Sans couldn't hide under his hoodie forever. Even if he wanted to, Papyrus hates it when he wears it to bed. He finally decided to tell Papyrus the truth; which he honestly has no idea what it is. All he knows is that ons day he woke up with a crack on his face. Thats it.

 **Stupid crack! How the hell did you even get there is the first place?!** Which brought him to the questions Undyne had. She looked so... Angry. Sans knew the reasoning behind it though; She didn't want to believe Papyrus isn't sp innocent any more. To Undyne, Papyrus was as innocent as they get. Even Sans thought so... At least, he used to. Alphys just covered her eyes as Sans admitted everything that happened. Undyne blushed heavily, and whispered 'oh god...' As Sans continued the story, and shrugged every now and then when Undyne questioned him. 

 **That was so stupid... What I did was disgusting...** Sans shook his head. A light blush filled his face as he remembered the happenings, how he became out of control, and the guilt he had... In fact, still has, as he watched Undyne trudge out of the house. 

 **How could I have done thag to Papyrus?!** Poor Papyrus, if only Sans could go back to that night. 

 **That awful night...** Sans stopped in front of Grillby's. He thought for a minute, thinking about whether or not he should go inside. 

 **Papyrus is probably still asleep... I'm not really in the mood for his usual questions...** After a short argument with himself, Sans had decided his fate. He stepped inside and announced; 

"Hey Grillbz, I'll have the usual if you don't mind." And took his usual spot at the bar. 

* * *

Papyrus couldn't stand. His legs faltered underneath him, and couldn't stay steady. The strange meaner him had whipped him and done such unmentionable things to him, he could barely keep himself from losing his mind. 

"Uh, b-boss, you th-think thats enough?" The strange red Sans stammered. Something abput him, was odd. Scared, and... Very sweaty. Much thinner and more frail than his Sans. 

"Shut your fucking mouth, you piece of lazy shit and come help me put this damn collar on him!" The Papyrus yanked the leash attached to the red Sans neck harshly. The Sans yelped out weakly and stumbled over. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, and one of his teeth was golden. The Sans carefully picked up the collar from the dark Papyrus. The Papyrus shoved him hard in the back, making the Sans wince. Papyrus stared in horror. 

 **Am I some kind of pet? The Great Papyrus won't allow this!** Papyrus was about to speak, but remembered thag he couldn't. He mouth had some kind of choking device, that looked sort of like a collar, but was not around his neck, but around the middle of his head, and a red ball that was inside of his mouth. It made his jaw hurt terribly.

 **Where is Sans?!** Sans should be home by now. But then, he realized that that would only hurt himself more. He couldn't bear to think about the two... Brothers? Do this to his own brother. Papyrus tugged at the ropes that were arpund his wrists, but no avail. 

 **What is going on?! How did this possibly happen to ME?!** Papyrus suddenly felt a warm liquid drip down his face. He opened his eyes and realised he was crying. 

 **No!** He was showing weakness! 

"Aww, the stupid bitch is crying!" The red Papyrus cackled. He slappe Papyrus hard as the other Sans fastened the collar tightly around his neck. The evil Papyrus then proceeded to grab the other Sans by the golden-colored fur of his hoodie and shove him onto the couch.

"Pleasure me you useless fuck!" The Papyrus demanded. He turned the Sams over onto his stomach and *cough* *cough* fucked him harshy. The Sans whimpered and yelped in pain. Red tears poured from his face.

"B-boss! Please-AHhhh" the other Sans pleaded. Everything was happening all at once until the door suddenly flung open. Papyrus' Sans stood at the door. Surprised and speechless. 

"What the fuck is going on?!" Sans shouted. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there y'all go! Hope u enjoyed! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason UF peeps are there!!1!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, so I'm finally catching up with the chapters. I'm trying my best with spelling but my tablet SUCKS so yea. U guys give me amazing feedback! I feel so special! Usually nobody gives me much recognition, so this makes my day! I love you guts forever and always! I love reading your comments as well!
> 
> THE SECOND PERSPECTIVE IS UF SANS BTW SO BE READY FOR DARK AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS you've BEEN WARNED!!1!!!

**What is going on?!** Sans thought to himself. He stared at the scene before him. Two Papyruses? Another Sans? How could this happen? How is this possible? The Red Sans was sobbing underneath the Dark Papyrus.

 

**This must be another timeline…** Sans concluded. But how did they get here? And why are they here? 

 

**If only I didn't go to Grillby’s, I could have at least been there for Paps…** Sans looked in horror at his poor younger brother. His hands were tied together with a rope, and he was wearing an extremely tight gag. The rope around his hands was attached to the ceiling… somehow… and Papyrus looked in pain. Persimmon-colored spit drooled from his mouth, and orange tears ran from his face.  

 

**Why those little…** Sans’ left eye began glowing a bright cyan color. He began summoning the Gaster Blasters. Instantly the responded. The Dark Papyrus get up from their couch and left the whimpering Red Sans to simply sit there in pain. This Papyrus was… tough looking. Not what Sans was used to.

 

**What timeline could they have come from?** Sans eyed the tall skeleton that loomed before him. His hand gave a quick movement, and in a flash, bones were summoned, making the Dark Papyrus jump the slightest. Sans was shocked at how unphased he was. 

“Interesting…” the Papyrus croaked. His jagged teeth gave a smug grin. The only made Sans angrier. His hand shot forward, and the Gaster Blaster prepared to blast the evil skeleton, but stopped himself.

**What if I hit my Papyrus…** or simply destroy the house altogether…

“You seem to be stronger that my Sans,” Dark Papyrus said, “but… still a 1hp monster…” Dark Papyrus gave an amused chuckle. His pointy gloved hand shot upward, summoning bones of his own. Sans quickly dodged that attack, but only to be met by another. Bones began coming from every direction until Sans was cornered. Teleportation wasn't an option after all of the dodging he had just done. 

“So weak, and so pathetic.” The Dark Papyrus suddenly grasped Sans’ neck bone. He squeezed hard enough to get a short gasp from Sans. Sans grabbed the gloved hand and pulled, but no avail. His jaw opened as wide as possible, longing for air. His chest felt like it was about to explode. 

**P-Papyrus…** then, everything went black.

  
  


Sans regrettably open an eye socket. He tried to rub his eyes, but something was holding it back. Sans turned his head to face his hands.

**_Fuck._ ** His hands were tied tightly together. He was leaning on the wall, legs tied together as well. He struggled to get his hands apart, but that didn't help whatsoever. He looked around the room. He saw a faint orange glow from across the room.

**_Papyrus._ ** His brother sat in the same position, without the gag -thankfully-, but eyes covered with a cloth. Sans tried to yell his name, but was stopped. A cloth piece was stuffed inside his mouth.

**Really?**  He shuffled around a little bit, testing tl see if any ropes were loose, but of course, none of them were. 

 **What am I supposed to do now?!** He had no where to go, nothing to do, except watch Papyrus. Sans was waiting for a response, a movement, SOMETHING to show his brother was in fact alive. But nothing happened.

 _ **Paps, I'm so... Sorry...**_ Sans felt warm tears caress his skull, and effortlessly fall to the floor. The tears were a beautiful shade of blue.

 **Almost as beautiful as my own brother...** Sans was alone... With only his thoughts to entertain him.

 

* * *

 _ **Useless...**_ That's what he was. Everybody knew it, even his own brother. He sat contently on the floor as Papyrus ate dinner.

 _ **Food.**_ He hadn't eaten since last week. He was practically starving. But, lack of gold and because Papyrus already marks all the food for himself, he had no choice. Grillby wouldn't let him just have some mustard, he said it's too expsensive, and that Sans' tab was so much, not even Asgore could pay for it. So instead of gold to pay Grillby, Grillby gets Sans all to himself every Friday...  _for the rest of his life._ Sans shivered at the though of when Grillby made him practically vomit because he took too much dick in his mouth at once. And, of course, Grilby being made of entirely fire, made him cringe evem more. 

 **That shit hurts...** Sans rubbed his back where Grillby had burnt him. It still stung, and wouldn't heal. The only way a scar that severe will heal is if another skeleton uses their own magic, not that it's very likely.

"Sans, go put my bowl into the sink." Sans struggled to stand, but managed. " _Now"_ Sans suddenly rushed to wash the bowl and resume his spot on the floor. He tugged on the collar around his neck, and proceeded to watch what was on.

 **Is that... Mettaton?** A pink, black and grey robot pranced around the screen. 

"UGh, this shit it total garbage. No monster is getting killed or at least tortured." Papyrus shut the tv down, and then proceeded look at Sans, who backed away slightly. 

"Saaaannssss..." Sans shivered. He knew what was coming next. "You know what time it is?" Sans shook his head. Papyruses' words were all too familiar. 

"B-boss, please, I-" but Sans was cut off as Papyrus lifted him off the ground and right in front of his lap. 

"You know what to do..." Papyrus chuckled menacingly. Sans gulped, took a deep breath, and began sucking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	12. Oh yeah spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out what the UF peeps are doin here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (finally) found out how to update my icon *squeal* dang I'm so weird T-T IM GOING TO THE POOL ON WEDSDAY!! WOOOOO okie yea I'm done now
> 
> QOTD: Are you a girl or a boy?  
> AOTD: I'm a girl whos beyond nerdy and geeky or whatever. I'm what you'd call, a TRUE gamer girl. Not the hot sexy ones that are suddenly amazing at video games which makes het like 20% cooler (see what I did there?) But the type that can spend days without taking a shower, play video games for hours and curl up in bed and just SNORE ok yea that's basically me :3

Sans had been sitting in the same spot for what felt like hours. His arms hurt and felt sore for staying in the same position for so long. He could feel his eyesockets droop, but whenever he tried to sleep, the cloth in his mouth would prevent him from breathing in the way he wanted to. Once he woke up, he was a choking mess. 

 **This is all my fault...** Why... Why did they do this? Why are they  _doing_ this? It makes no sense... 

 **They're going to hell...** Sans' eye twitched. Summoning his magic. He suddenly felt a pull in his chest, a sudden jerk that made him almost vomit. He looked down, shocked at the feeling. His spine tingled in the most uncomfortable way, making him shiver. 

 **Why won't my...** His magic wouldn't start up without him receiving the pain in return. He looked down, unable to see his soul, since it was covered up by his jacket. He knew something was wrong... He shuffled, feeling uneasy about the happenings. Straining his arms again, checking if the ropes were any looser. 

 **Of course not.** He sighed, hoping for a silver lining to the situation, but no avail. There was practically no hope for the skeleton brothers. His arms tried to strain again, until he heard the door to the room they were in open. Sans braced himself. When he saw a red gloved hand, he knew there was trouble. 

"Up already twat? Guess I didn't suffocate you long enough... But I'll admit, you did put up more of a fight than your pathetic brother." A wicked smile krept up on Fell's face. He gave out a loud cackle, as Sans' brow furrowed. He clenched his hands, holding back his anger. 

"You're probably wondering what we're doing here, hm?" Sans gave a quick glance, his curiosity spiking. "Nyeh, of course you do. So if I were you, I'd listem carefully, because I'm only explaining this once." Fell took a long stride forward, towering over the smaller skeleton. Sans could only gulp, as Papyrus looked down onto him. 

"I presume you know about the machine in the back of the house, yes? Your brother seemed too stupid to take the responsibility to know about such big fucking secret like that." Sans jaw tightened. His anger building inside him. "Oh please, your little shitty glare won't scare me. We both know who the stronger one is." Papyrus traced a finger around Sans jaw. A more lewd expression on Fell's face. "Well, my little slave and I have been timeline-jumping, having fun with every other me and you. Of course, we had to wait a little while to xome here, since you guys are the... 'Originals?'" Papyrus grimaced, knowing that he was based off of their whole world. 

"Underswap was the first, and boy was that fun. All we had to do was threaten them, and they'd do whatever we wanted.  _That_ Sans couldn't even run from me. The look on his face as I..." Sans was mortified. Fell had scarred probably every timelinr there was, and Sans had no Idea. "Nyeh, we finally got that piece of shit working, took awhile though. Of course, it was fucking worth every minute." Papyrus' hand was getting uncomfortably low, almost to Sans' lower spine. Sans shivered as his hand rested on a hip bone. 

"Anayway, I have an idea. Why don't we have some fun?" Fell suddenly grasped Sans shorts and ripped them off.

_**Fuck, I'm so screwed...** _

 

 


	13. im baaaack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Red and Orange kind of have some interaction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry to everyone who is reading this. I just have been feeling rly depressed lately and it was all of the sudden, but I'm okay! Your support is great and I hope I didn't make you guys upset bc i was gone for so long. School ended and crap, and I just became kind of sad bc of a recent happening that made me rly upset, but here u go! Longest chapter even though it's not that long.
> 
> But eh... oh well. I was thinking about changing my pseud thingy again, But i need to decide on what it should be. Mine feels... unoriginal.
> 
> QOTD: Are you straight, gay, bi...
> 
> AOTD: I'll admit, I'm straight. But idk yet. I've been through a lot so i haven't focused on that type of stuff as much. I am sort of attract to girls?(i am a girl btw) but idk yet. My mom doesn't rly like the thought of two girls or two guys, but i think its cute! there is no shame in what you love, and how you love it. unless you kill it, then there might be something wrong. POint being, you love who you want. WHO CARES ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO SAY OTHERWISE!

Sans’ mind was blank. Totally blank. Beads of sweat dripped down his skull as he was being pounded from behind. The table beneath him moved back and forth, syncing with his movements. Warm cyan tears streamed down his face endlessly. It seemed like this moment would never end. His wrists bound together, the rope tied to the other end of the table, stretching his arms out at and uncomfortable length. 

  


He was about to pass out if this kept up.

  


Underfell Papyrus cruelly laughed at the sight of Sans crying. 

  


**_Fucking asshole…_ ** but Sans was too focused on the pain that erupted from his pelvis. The burning senstion lapped at Sans’ body, enclosing him in pain. Edge pumped faster still, humping him from the back. Sans’ legs were numb. They had been going at this for at least hours. Edge had cum inside of him many times before, Sans lost count at 7. He screamed as loud as he could, desperataly wanting to escape Edge’s grasp. All he wanted was to indulge in the embrace in his own Papyrus’ arms. But his screams were muffled by the makeshift gag he had in his mouth. A piece of his Paps’ scarf was ripped into strips, he and his brother both had one. The ‘gag’ only made matters worse. He could only breathe out of his nose hole now, not able to inhale through his mouth after the cloth had been drenched in his saliva. 

  


“SH- _ shit”  _ Edge hissed, “ _ I’m so fucking close”  _  That only made Sans squirm more. All he wanted was for him to finally let up, and not to fuck his pelvis raw. 

  


**It’s damn too late for that now.** Sans decided. He just wanted this to  _ stop. _ Edge grinded mindlessly into his rear, slowing down ever so sligthly. Edge gripped Sans’ hip bones so tightly, DT was visibly beggining to drip out. Sans shivered at the feeling as Edge pounded slower, but thrusted even harder. 

  


“Ah-AH, f-fuck I’m gonna…. c-CUM… HA~” Edge thrusted roughly into Sans’ entrance. He hated it. He hated the feeling that he was so helpless that he made such an embarassing excuse for a vagina. But he couldn’t bring himself to make such a detailed organ for such a bastard. 

  


“Fuck…” Edge gasped. His breathe shaky and uneven, finally stopping his thrusting. “You did… exceptional for a Sans. Usually they aren’t so stubborn. B-but… you held out.  _ Much  _ longer than that other Blueberry piece of shit… He was smaller than you, but he didn’t even last half a fucking hour! Such a pathetic whelp.”

  


**There were more?!** Sans couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How many more of him were there? 

  


**How many had he fucked…** Sans shivered. His body wracked with exaustion. Unable to keep him awake for much longer. 

  


“ _ But.  _ I suppose you… can get a break. You held out longer than any of them. Usually no monster can stand my heats. Not even Mettaton.” Edge said. 

  


**He did it with Mettaton too?!** Sans couldn’t imagine the sassy robot to ever be forced into such labor, until it hit him. He was probably talking about the one from his own universe.

Edge unwrapped his mouth from the gag, Sans finally being able to breathe properly. Perhaps it had been from pure exaustion, or maybe he just took a breath too quickly, but after about five breaths, Sans had passed out.

* * *

  
  
  


Red sat quietly in the corner, watching the orange tinted skeleton. He looked like his brother but… not quite. His brother was  _ dark.  _ He has sharp teeth, eyes, clothes, even his god damn gloves were sharp. But not this Papyrus. He was unlike any Papyrus he had ever met. Usually, most Papyruses were kind, but always had some sort of lust, or at least common sense. They would most likely defend their Sans, or the other way around, but they would at least  _ fight.  _ But this one? No… He was different. He had a innocence that made him want to vomit. But at the same time, he craved attention of that sort.

The Skeleton's face had a deep orange blush, and he was trembling intensely. He cried.. and cried... and cried some more. Red's soul thumped, feeling a tad sorry,  understanding his point of view. He knew what it was like... He stood up, daring to get closer, to possibly reach out, and feel the young skeleton-

  


**Heh, whatever. Like I give a shit about him.** Red chuckled to himself. In his world, Love didn’t matter. LOVE did. And most of the time, monsters in his timeline killed for just that. It wouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary if he saw piles of dust throughout the underground, so long it wasn’t his. But nowadays, he didn’t get out of the house very often. Because the Dogs had it  out for him, he was fired from sentry duty, and Grillby hated his guts (heh) for not paying his tab, he had nothing better to do. He simply sat in bed, waiting for his brother to come home and fuck him sensless. 

  


**S’not like i’m of value to anyone anyway…** Red knew that sooner or later his Papyrus would just kill him. He was broken anyways, an he knew it. That’s why they began going to other timelines. But this time was different. Boss was  _ in heat _ . His Pap-  _ Boss  _ needed to release his stress on something that wasn’t a broken pile of bones. And since all of the other monsters knew to keep their distance from Boss, he needed something weak and unsuspecting.

  


**So he fucking takes the virginity of innocent monsters…** Red finished his thought. Sighing and looking over at Orange. The skeleton’s mouth had cloth around it, making it a gag of somesort. But Red knew what a  _ real  _ gag was like. In fact, he knew his way around almost every gag thrown at him. It was a sad, abnormal talent that wouldn’t be of any use for awhile, since Boss decided to fuck other Sans’ other than himself. 

  


After a few minutes, the door opened, and in came Boss… and an unconcious Blue. He was limp and Boss threw him to the ground.

  


“Tie this pile of shit up asap. I’m not certain my Heat is over yet, so keep them at bay for awhile.” Boss walked out of the room, leaving Red, Blue and Orange alone in one room. 

  


“D-don’t….” Blue mumbled something incoherent. Red shrugged until it continued. “Pl-ease… d-d-dont…” Shocked, Red stopped. The skeleton seemed unconcious… but… “p...p-papyrus…” Orange raised his head immediatly. 

  


“Mmmmph?” Orange struggled to make much noise. “Mmmmph!” The tall lean skeleton fought against the bonds. Red quickly tied Blue’s wrists together before he came to, just in case he might fight. He grabbed the gag but stopped in front of him. Maybe he should let him breathe for a bit…

* * *

  


  


He could only see darkness. Unaware of where he was, but unphased by it as well. He knew he was somewhere familiar…

  


**_The void._ ** The realization struck him hard. The cold empty space of nothingness wrapped around him like a cloak. He was safe, fianlly peaceful.

  


**Am I dead?** He looked around. No Papyrus, no humans, no monsters, just nothing. 

  


Sans shook the idea of death out of his mind. When he died, he felt restless and itchy. Like he needed to get somewhere, but he never exactly knew where. He had passed out. He knew because this happened quite often when he drank, and he wasn’t talking about ketchup. It was a problem he had ever since  **_Gaster_ ** had died in the core. He couldn’t help it. He needed to get away from the troubles he has had. And the situation currently unfolding wasn’t helping at all. HE needed Edge and Red to just  _ kill  _ him already! He was done waiting…

  


“h...ha...hAAAAAAAAHHHh” Sans jerked awake, screaming. His left eye ablaze in a bright colorful blue array with tad of yellow, frantically looking around.

  


“H-hey! Stop! Shhh! Shut up! B-b-boss will here you!” Red panicked, trying desperatley to calm down the other him.

  


“G-get me o-out of here! Pl-ease! I-I…” Sans sobbed uncontrollably. Papyruses head jerked up at the sound of his older brother, straining against the ropes on his arms.

  


“P-papyrus?! Oh Papyrus! What did they do to you?!” Warm blue tears now drenched his face at the sight of his younger and only brother tied up. Orange tinted spit covered his ‘chin’ and neck, the gag soaked. 

  


“Shut the hell up you assholes!” Red whisper-yelled. “Do you  _ want _ to get fucked in the ass? You’re gonna wake Boss! He’ll fucking k-kill me…” Red looked down at his feet. He was trembling. He looked at his hands, and crouched down. His sudden siezure-like state scared the hell out of Sans.

  


“What the-” Blue stared, shocked at the sudden outburst. Red sobbed uncontrolably. The thought of getting punished again made his soul lurch. After what happened at UnderFresh, he couldn’t stand the thought of that happening again. 

  


“P-pl _ ease _ be qu-quiet!” Red tears dripped down onto the floor. He was shaking, and at the same time shaking his head in his hands and repeatedly saying “no, no, no, no…” Sans stared in shock. His arms were sore from being bound up and stretched to the breaking point, but focused of the trembling scared version of himself. He was  _ broken. _ And if he didn’t find a way to get Edge to stop, he would break as well. But so help him, he wouldn’t end like that. 

  


“Y-ya know... “ Sans started. “I-if you help us get your brother to, I don’t know…  _ leave?  _ You could, maybe… stay with us?” What was he doing?! Inviting a broken down mentally unstable copy of himself into his home to  _ live there?  _ Some might say he was stupid. Others, may say he was brave. But deep down, he was scared as hell. 

  


“R-really?” Red’s fingers opened up revealing his eye. “Y-you mean, *sniff* i-if I get *hiccup* my b-brother out… I-i c-can stay?”

  


**_NO!_ ** “Y-yes…” Sans said weakly. In all honesty he just wanted his arms to get relief. 

Red sat for a moment, comtemplating his offer. Agree, he might find a home and two new… ‘brothers’? Disagree… for all he knew he could be fucked to death. He weighed his options, and finally decided on a decision. 

  
“I-I-...” Red gulped. “I’ll help you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i'm rly sorry to everyone. Comments are appreciated though!


	14. A look in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's state becomes worse. Red gains trust. Poor bby Orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to feel about this chapter. I'm trying to post more frequently, so thaspts good! I'm still not 110% sure about Fell's character. Maybe he'll be good, or amybe he's just a plain bitch. WHO KNOWS.
> 
> QOTD: Have you been dealing with anything?  
> AOTD: Lets be honest here. Everyone is dealing with something. It could be anything. Body image, depression, eating disorder. It rly sucks. Im mostly dealing eith body issues, a -slightly- bad eating habit (im not exactly eating enougn lately) and I've had some oretty bad thoughts once in awhile. But this fic and this website and the EXTREMELY kind and supportive people on this website rly save my ass. Thank you. I love you all so so much. You give my life purpose.

Red couldn’t believe what he was saying. Why was he betraying his only brother? His cruel, vicious brother…

 

“Really?” Blue asked. Red shook vigorously, but nodded. 

 

“Y-yeah. I-I’ll help, but we c-can’t hurt B-Boss…” Red avoided Blue’s gaze, hoping the slightly taller skeleton wouldn’t judge him because after all, ‘Blood’ was thicker than water. But the more Red thought about it, the more he regretted his decision. But it was too late. Blue looked too hopeful, and even Orange’s posture perked up ever so slightly. But how would they possibly stop Boss without hurting him? They would obviously get hurt themselves, and they weren’t even sure their plan would work. (Not that they had a plan for that matter).

 

“Well, for starters… maybe you could untie us both?” Blue asked quietly. Red looked up thinking for a moment. He stood up and went out the door for a second to the UT bro’s dismay. Did he change his mind? Maybe Blue had rushed too fast. 

 

Red looked out, and sure enough Boss was asleep on the couch. Red knew his heat wasn’t over, and even if it was, he seemed to like how weak everyone here was. It was just like UnderSwap, and Boss knew he could easily turn the small town into pure chaos. Poor Blueberry. Red smiled only the slightest while he thought about the smaller skeleton. But that frown was short lived. The memory of the way he cowered under his brother. The way he was forced to suc-

 

**_No._ **  He had to stop thinking about that. He shook his head, and returned into the room of the location of the two brothers. 

 

“Oh, heh. I thought you might've left or somethin’.” Blue remarked. His lazy smile returned. He turned his attention to his saliva-soaked brother's face. Red followed his gaze, and understood what he was hinting.

 

**This is the stupidest thing I've ever done.** Red reached towards the tall skeleton, and untied the ‘gag’. Orange took a  _ huge _ deep breath, and began panting. 

 

“Th-thank you.” Orange murmured. Red smiled weakly, and took off his blind fold as well. Orange looked exhausted. His usually bright eyes had dark circles underneath, and his eye lights were dim.  _ Very _ dim. He shook slightly, and took shaky breaths. Red undid the rest of his restraints, and allowed the tired and worn out skeleton to rest. He turned back to Blue, and carefully set him free of his bonds as well. He flinched when he looked at the state his pelvis was in. It had cracks and was bruised unnaturally. One of Blue’s bottom ribs was broken, the torn off piece hanging painfully. He heaved in breaths forcefully. Unlike his brother, he shook uncontrollably. His tear streaked face didn't help the situation either. Red was shocked at how calm the skeleton was acting, especially after how long Boss’s ‘session’ was with him. It wasn't the longest, he knew how long he took with Red himself sometimes. But for the first session, Red was shocked Blue hadn't broken.

 

“S-so *breath* what's th-the plan *breath* Red?” Blue questioned. Red took notice in how he wheezed slightly. 

 

“Do you n-need some water?” Red asked Blue. The -slightly- taller skeleton looked pleadingly and Red. Just by the look alone the shark-toothed skeleton knew the answer. He quietly stood up and walked out of the room for a moment.

 

* * *

  
  


Blue was breathless. Not that he really had lungs, it was a skeleton thing. But his throat hurt. His chest hurt. His soul hurt. His G-d damn entire body hurt. He was enveloped in pain. The worst part of it was, he wasn't sure why. He understood the pelvis but, why everything else? What else had Fell done to him while he was knocked out? He shivered at the thought, but immediately regreted his sudden movement. That only made his body ache even more. His mouth was unspeakably dry, and his eyes felt like they had weights beneath them. He longed for that water that Red had mentioned.

 

“H-hey, I'm back.” Red whispered. He closed the door and locked it behind him. He held two glasses of water, and awkwardly shuffled toward the two skeletons that sat on the floor. He handed one to Blue, and one to Orange. 

 

“Thanks man” Blue wheezed. 

 

“Thank you again.” Orange said. Red's golden tooth was now visible, because of his grin. He had never been thanked, besides the time he sucked off (his) Grillby ‘willingly’. The slutty purple monster figured out a way to pay his tab, and by that he meant he got to do whatever he wanted with Red. And by  _ that,  _ he meant use Red as a sex doll. It wasn't like he could do much about it anyway.

 

Blue drank all of the water quickly. He gasped when he finally finished drinking. He layed his head against the wall, and sighed. He now wheezed heavily, as if his condition was becoming worse. 

 

“S-so… how are we gonna *breath* be able to get your *breath* bro out of the *breath* house?” Blue asked. He felt light headed, but if he was going to get Fell back to his universe, he needed to fix the machine. 

 

“ _ You  _ need to r-rest. You're not going to g-get anywhere if y-you can't simply stand.” Red flinched. He sounded like some kind of parent. He longed for some kind of parental support. His broth- _ Boss _ was the closest he could get.  But of course, Boss never said that. But that wasn't important right now. All he needed was to let the two brothers sleep. He knew Boss would be out for at least a day. Thats how it went. He overworked his body by so much, he needed over double the amount of sleep. Speaking of which, he could use a nap himself. He stretched and watched the two brothers fall asleep before him. He smiled. He remembered when he and Boss would do that. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••♪•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_ ‘Sans?’ Papyrus asked. Sans turned. His red eyes looked more tired that usual.  _

_‘Whats up, bro?” Sans smiled. Papyrus loved that smile. He never saw his older brother smile very much. Not after_ ** _Gaster_** _had done things to Sans that he simply wouldn't admit to._

 _“Do you remember if_ ** _Gaster_** _ever told you he loved you?” Papyrus’ eyes looked curious. Sans stopped and turned. They had ran from_ ** _Gaster_** _after he tried to experiment on Papyrus._

_ “Well… he was always proud of me when I survived DT injections.” Sans shivered.  _

_ “Oh…” Papyrus turned away. Something inside him was begging for release. He hated  _ **_Gaster._ ** _ He knew if he ever got the chance, he'd kill him.  _

 

And that's where it all started. The hatred. The merciless attitude. It all started with the fact their own ‘Dad’ didn't love them. The fact he tortured Sans. And  _ especially _ when Sans refused to tell Papyrus the truth. That's when the trust was broken. That when Papyrus learned no one could be trusted in their world. Not. One. Person.

 

* * *

 

Blue gave one last breath, before lack of nourishment took over. Exhaustion enclosed his body. The next thing he knew, he was back in the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 
> 
> Love you all. I also love comments as well ( •√•) IF THIS HAS ANY TYPOS PLZ TELL ME. WRITING ON MY TABLET SUCKS AND IS A PAIN IN THE NECK. THIs chapter is pretty short. Sorry


	15. Un-dying to escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne notice's the skelebrothers absence. But she's too nervous about what happened lastime she went into the brother's house. 
> 
> Sans is on the verge of breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee j'est arrière
> 
> Thats French for 'i is back!!1!1!!' 
> 
> Anywhoo~ im in DISney :D and have nothing to do so here y'all go!1!! Chapter 15!1!!!1!

**_Where was Papyrus?!_ ** Undyne hadn't heard from him in a week and a half. He had missed about five cooking lessons and every session of training they had scheduled. She had tried contacting his lazy brother, but neither of them shown any sign of existence, other than what people have told her, which was the simple fact that the lights turned on and off in their house. She would check herself, but the cold bothered her. It was especially hard to breath, because her skin was always moist. The cold just froze her scales and crack her webbed ear things(?). But so long as she wore a thick jacket, pants, and a hat, she could manage to get to the skelebrothers’ house. She rarely would go out of her way to do this, but it seemed crucial like the only option left. She promised herself she'd only do something like this for Papyrus… amd Alphys.

**_Papyrus could have at least texted me back…_ ** being left on ‘read’ wasn't exactly the way she liked to be treated. She was so used to being respected, and having instant replies from Papyrus.  _ In fact,  _ he was usually the one texting first...

She shivered in the cold. Her scales stung even if she was wearing Alphys’ heaviest jacket. She didn't have a heavy one of her own, since she enjoyed showing off her muscles when she didn't have to wear her armor.

When she finally reached their house, she felt like some kind 

of popsicle. She would pick hotland over Snowdin  _ any day. _ She stared at their door for a few seconds longer. For some reason, she felt a tad bit nervous. What was wrong with her? What could possibly be wrong with  _ them _ ? Unless…

**_Maybe they’re…_ ** she shivered. The past memory of what happened the last time Papyrus hadn't shown up to their lesson…

**_Maybe that's why I've been so hesitant to come here in the first place…_ ** she just didn't want to accept it. The cold was bearable, But  seeing  _ that  _ image again surely wasn't. She finally summoned enough courage and knocked. 

“Hello?”

* **But nobody came***

She knocked again, a little harder.

“Papyrus?”

* **But nobody came***

She stared. Slightly embarrassed, slightly annoyed, but mostly shocked. A light flickered on in a room above.

**_Sans’ room_ ** her anger suddenly sparked up. She began full-on punching the door.

“SANS YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT OPEN UP!” 

* **...But nobody came***

Undyne had enough. She began punching the door, kicking it, screaming at it,  _ ANYTHING _ …

***But nobody came** .* Undyne glared daggers at the door. She so badly wanted to knock it down, and see for herself what was happening behind that stupid door. No one was stopping her. But as she held up a spear in the door’s direction… she heard a noise. Not just a noise… a  _ voice. Sans’ voice.  _ It sounded… pained. She suddenly heard another voice. It sounded like Papyrus’ but… scratchier? It was a  _ moan. _

_ “Aaa-shit…” _

**_Fuck… not again._ ** Undyne made up her mind. She turned on her heels and stomped away. 

**Maybe Sans was in heat… and he was so hot he was hurting?** She didn't know what made Sans make such a pained sound, but the lewd noises… Papyrus? was making made her want no part of it. 

* * *
    
    
      “Go on bitch… moan for _your_ Undyne.” Fell whispered, smirking at the shorter skeleton shaking and crying beneath him. But the noise that came out was more of a cry than a moan. Sans was on his back, on the couch, getting pounded into. He had become sort of used to it by now. He was able to imagine he was simply hallucinating things because of his lack of sleep, and if he was obedient, it would stop. But deep down, he knew it was real. He knew that Undyne had almost walked inside. He knew he almost would have been saved. If only he didn't hear her stomp away, he might have some HoPe left over. But even the captain of the royal guard wouldn't be able to defeat Fell. Sans checked. With ATK and HP like that, no one in the Underground could stop him.
    

**Maybe Asgore…** but that was a  _ big  _ maybe. And  _ if  _ he could, how would Asgore even find out about the current events unfolding? Not even Grillby cared enough to say something was wrong about the brothers absence. No one was really that good of a friend to Sans. Most town folk knew him as the short skeleton that told dad jokes. All Sans could do was lay there and take it. And Papyrus? Most people might even be relieved he hadn't been in town for awhile.

“C’mon slut, make those pathetic noises” Fell hissed. He grabbed Sans’ neck as an attempt to choke him. Monsters needed air to function. It was a weird skeleton thing that was a crucial  _ must have _ with their soul, especially with  monsters with 1 HP. Sans shivered. The gloved hand around his neck tightened. He gasped, making choking sounds as the gloves’ fingers dug into his bones.

“P-please…” he croaked. Fell cackled above him, his hips at a merciless pace, even though they had just started moments ago. But to Sans, it felt more like hours. 

Sans gasped, seeking oxygen, needing to breath. His much smaller phalanges scraped at Fell’s glove. 

“I- c-can’t b _ reath-”  _

_ “S _ hut up  _ bitch.”  _ Fell slapped him  _ hard  _ across the face. Finally, Sans passed out. He lay limply under the dark skeleton, his smaller form moving up and down along with the rhythm of Fell’s hips.

* * *
    
    
        
    
      “So… you uh… do anything other than the royal guard?” Red asked. He wasn't one for conversations, but it seemed like Orange needed something to take his mind off things.
    

“I-I cook…” Orange gave a weak smile. Tears threatened to spill at the thought of what things used to be like. How great it was to have Sans laugh when he accidentally burned the noodles, and the way Sans chuckled when he cringed at a pun. In fact, he simply missed Sans. The  _ old  _ Sans. The Sans that didn't stare blankly at the floor for long periods of time. The Sans that didn't constantly have to shift his pelvis because he felt as if there was something still in it. The Sans that wasn't raped until the point of unconsciousness. Papyrus missed _ that  _ Sans. 

“What do you l-like to cook?” Red looked expectantly over st Orange.

“...Spaghetti” Orange only looked more upset. Tears now freely streaming his face.

“Hey, no n-need to cry. I-I didn't mean to make you upset” Red stood up and walked to Orange. He put an arm around the sitting figure. Orange grabbed Red’s waist and pulled him in for a hug. Red hesitantly returned it.

“D-don’t worry… Boss shouldn't be here for m-much longer…” Orange stared at Red with wide eyes. 

“W-what about you? Won't he t-take you with h-him when he leaves?” Red sighed. He knew the truth. There was no escaping Boss. He also knew Boss  _ wasn't _ planning on leaving anytime soon either. 

“Listen, don't worry about me, kid. I-I can handle myself.” Red gave a weak grin. Orange wasn't buying it. 

“No! I won't let him take you! You're helping us! You shouldn't have to suffer like this!” Orange squeezed harder. Red closed his eyes. Of  _ course _ he had to grow attached to these two softies. Life was never a fucking bowl of cherries after all…

* * *
    
    
      Sans was back in the void.
    

**_Not again…_ ** he sighed. He hated the void. He hated it because that meant his body had given up. He looked around for a few minutes, hoping to find something to pass the time with, but decidedly gave up. 

**I guess I can try thinking of a way out of this shit** Him and Red still weren't able to get Fell away for a long enough time. He had some hope shen Undyne had began banging on the door, but calling out to her was like suicide. Besides, he already had his mouth full of Fell-if you know what i mean-

**How did i get myself into this mess.** He shivered. He hated life right now. He hated thinking about what might happen the next time Fell opens the door of the room they're in. What will happen the next time he disobeys. He just couldn't handle it. But he couldn't handle the thought of what would happen to Paps if he broke. And by broke, he meant  _ lose his G-d damn mind from too much sex. _ He just wanted out of this nightmare. He wasn't sure how much more abuse his body could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA ALMOST 6,000 HITSS?! THANKS!!!!!1!1!1!1!!1!1!1!!1!!1!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know. Y'all see the chapter count BUT. I was wondering... If I should make this a series? Like, I dunno... Maybe about how the other au's reacted to UF Paps coming to their timeline? Or maybe what happens between UT Sans ans Paps and UF Sans? Idk, tell me in the comment I guess. Im kinda sad this fics ending but It was fun to write.
> 
>  OKAY I REDID THIS CHAPTER IM MUCH HAPPIER IM SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAD TO DEAL WITH MY RLY BAD WRITING SKILLS. OKAy im done now :3

This is it. This is where it all ends. The day when Sans finally breaks. He knew this would happen. He always told himself that he could keep going. All those fairy tales and happy endings… they meant nothing. They were  _ all  _ lies. If he had been there for Papyrus, if he hadn’t been such a stupid monster, if he just held on…

 

If he just kept going…

 

If he just…

 

_ Stayed Determined… _

 

This wouldn’t have happened. If he had been a better brother, this wouldn’t have happened. It was  _ his fault.  _ All of it. Poor Papyrus. His only brother, his only  **_Family._ ** The only person he would spend his life with. But now that’s different. Luckily, he had distracted Fell enough to stay away from Paps. He had been the one to take all the beatings. He had put himself in front of his brother, just so Papyrus could keep his innocence. He couldn’t stand the thought of Papyrus going through that shit. So he wouldn’t know what it was like to be… to be…

 

**_Raped._ **

 

* * *

  
  


**_THAT’S IT! I’VE HAD ENOUGH._ ** Undyne told herself. She was finished with the skelebrother’s stupid game.  _ Finished.  _ It had been weeks without Papyrus.  _ WEEKS. _ And she wasn’t putting up with it anymore. She was sick and tired of being ignored. All she had to do was walk right up to the door and knock. Or…

 

**OR I’LL JUST KICK IT DOWN MYSELF!!!** Undyne trudged through Snowdin, earning worried glances and nervous looks from the other monsters that so happened to be in the way of the blue fish women. Her anger was at the boiling point. She no longer cared what they could possibly be doing behind that door, all she wanted was her frien-

 

_ BEST FRIEND  _ back. Papyrus was the closest she had to a family (Besides Alphys of course) and she  _ was not  _ going to just let him push her away like that. And to be truthful, she missed him. She truly missed the spaghetti loving skeleton. And in all honestly, she kind of missed Sans too, but she could never bring herself to say it. 

 

**“** Okay Papyrus” She told herself “You’ve got a lot of explaining to do”. 

 

In a matter of minutes, there she stood. Face-to-face with the door of their house. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her.  _ Why was she so nervous again?! _

 

**Ugh! Stop being so goddamn scared!** She shook away her thoughts, and knocked.

 

“Papyrus? Sans? You two in there?” She asked. No answer.

 

“Papyrus! Sans! Open up you punks!” She heard faint shuffling inside…

 

**_Someone’s in there!_ ** **“** THAT'S IT I'M COMING IN!”

* * *

  
  


“THAT’S IT I’M COMING IN” Sans’ head perked at that.

 

**Undyne?** He stood up and opened the door, only to be met with an angry dark skeleton, bone in hand, ready to pierce anyone willing to go through the door. And in that case… _ Undyne! _

 

_ “ _ U-Undyne!” Sans’ voice scratchy from disuse “D-don’t!”

 

“Shut your fucking mouth twerp!” Fell exclaimed. He suddenly left the door and headed straight for Sans. “C’mere  _ bitch,  _ why don’t we show your Undyne what a whore you’ve become?” Fell trudged up the steps, and reached for Sans, but missed by a hair. Sans dodged easily, and tried to think of a way to the staircase which (Of  _ fucking  _ course!) was right behind Fell. Not a moment too soon, their front door burst open, revealing an angry Undyne. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” Undyne yelled. Her attention was brought to the familiar shaking skeleton backed up on a wall, and a dark looking… Papyrus(?) blocking his path.

 

“Papyrus? What the hell are you doing?” Undyne began ascending the staircase, only to be stopped by a row of bones. The bones were outlined in a thin layer of red magic. And, knowing Papyrus, this was  _ not  _ his doing. His magic was orange. She turned her head so she could see what was happening beyond the wall of bones. She summoned one of her spears, and aimed.

 

‘AAAAAAAAAAAARGH, WHOEVER,  _ WHAT _ EVER YOU ARE…  YOU’RE GOING TO PAY.” And flung her weapon at full force.    
  


* * *

 

Was that Undyne?! Papyrus suddenly felt a surge of energy flow through him. He quickly stood up, and walked towards the door. 

 

“Where the hell are _ you  _ goin’?” Red asked, stopping Papyrus in his tracks. He abruptly turned on his heels (bones?) and faced the said skeleton. 

 

“W-well… what if they’re in trouble?” He asked sheepishly. Red looked at him like he suddenly sprouted wings.

 

“What the fuck do you mean?! Are you  _ crazy?”  _ Papyrus winced at the curse, “If we’re lucky, Boss won’t go so hard on us! It’s best if we  _ stay out of it.”  _ Red stated. He knew what would happen if he tried to help and failed. He had tried himself in UnderSwap. He shivered at the memory of his ribs being cracked in half. 

 

“b-but, what i-if we-”

 

“ _ No. _ I’m  _ NOT  _ losing another one! Not… not again.” Papyrus watched as a lone tear trailed down Red’s face. He couldn’t stand seeing the other like this. His head told him ‘ _ go comfort him! He’s all alone! _ ’ But… his heart was saying ‘ _ Go to your brother and Undyne. They need you.’  _ His brow furrowed in thought. This simple decision would change his  _ Entire  _ fate. He turned to face the door, took one glance at the crying pile of bones on the floor, and turned the knob.

 

* * *

 

_ What was he doing?! Don’t leave them to die! _ Red paced outside the door. He had to do something! He knew of Boss’s strength. His ATK and DEF was too high for possibly all three of the monsters outside the door. 

 

“AAaaargh!” He heard (this world’s) Undyne shriek. He stopped in his tracks and faced the door. He had to help! But what if.. they lose? 

 

_ Red… _

 

Who was that?!

 

_ Why Red… _

 

Red turned, slowly, and was face to face with…  _ Blueberry. _

 

_ Why didn’t you save me?  _

 

_ “N-NO! I… I-I Tried! Really, I did!”  _ He felt tears beginning to form in his eye sockets. 

 

_ Your effort wasn’t enough Red… It’s  _ **_ALL. YOUR. FAULT._ **

 

“ _ No. NO IT’S NOT!”  _ Red yelled. “I-It’s Papyrus’s! I tried! Really, I-”

 

“ _ AAAAAAAAaagh!” Blue. _

 

“I might not have been able to save Blueberry” Red told himself, “But I  _ will  _ save them.” He faced Blueberry for a few more seconds, until his mirage ended, and turned the door knob. He peered over the railing on the platform of their house, and took in what was happening below. 

 

“ _ Get off him you freak!”  _ Undyne yelled. She threw a spear in the directing of the so called ‘freak’. And  _ of course _ that freak had to be Red’s… brother. 

 

“U-Undyne! Be careful!” Orange! Red knew this would happen. Orange wouldn't,  _ couldn’t  _ hurt someone else. But that wasn’t important right now. Red stopped his staring and ran down the steps. Boss  had Blue in a corner of the couch. Poor Blue had tears streaking his skull, and Boss hadn’t even touched him yet. Undyne was throwing continuous spears in his direction, but Boss barely winced. Red quickly summoned a bone and directed it towards his back. The contact made everyone stop for a brief second. The sound of ‘magical bone on bone’ wasn’t exactly pleasant. Boss stopped terrorizing Blue and turned towards Red.

 

“ **_You.”_ ** Boss’ tone sounded like death itself, “ _ You  _ **_TRAITOR.”_ ** Boss launched himself at full force towards Red. Red was locked in place, shrieking for his life. This is where he goes. The end of his awful pathetic life. But that never happened. Boss face planted into a wall of large bones. They hummed in…  orange magic, signifying Bravery. But, whose were they? Blue sat terrified on the couch, Undyne sure as heck didn’t have bone attacks, so…

 

_ Orange! _

* * *

 

He didn’t want to do it. He hated using any type of attack against others unless he had to. But deep in his soul he knew he couldn’t let Red get hurt. Fell had crossed a line when he started making Sans,  _ his  _ Sans, cry. For what reason, he never found out. But when Sans  _ did  _ leave, he heard curses, muffled cries,  and bones clacking. And whenever Sans came back, he was silent. Terribly utterly silent. Sometimes Papyrus felt he wasn’t a good brother. Was he that bad? 

 

Papyrus knew he had to do something. He couldn’t watch Red get beat up by his own  _ brother.  _ If Papyrus wasn’t good enough for his Sans, then he’ll do his best for Red. Maybe there’s a chance this Papyrus will be good? Who knows, he might just be as broken down as Sans. 

 

“U-um… other me? C-could you just-” But Papyrus wasn’t able to finish that sentence, because Fell was running straight towards him.

 

“Papyrus! Look out!” Undyne hit Fell square in the face. Fell snarled and turned to face Undyne. 

 

“You’re strong.” Fell stated, taking a slow step forward.

 

“Yeah? Why the fuck do you care?” Undyne retorted. She tightened the grip on her blue spear, ready to defend herself.

 

“Think about it. We could  _ easily _ destroy these three.” He motioned to the other three skeletons in the room. “Join me, and I’ll leave you here unharmed.” Fell wore a toothy (heh) grin on his skull. His sharpened teeth stretching unnaturally. Papyrus decided he just didn’t look right with a smile. It didn’t suit him.

 

“Undyne, don’t listen to him!” Red called from behind the wall of bones. Fell turned his head to shoot a glare at his brother.

 

“Shut your fuckin’ trap.  _ Bitches  _ don’t talk.” Fell commanded. Red instantly clammed up. A drop of sweat trickled down his skull, and and he fiddled with his thumbs.

 

“L-listen, Boss. I was, uh… I-I was thinkin’ we should just… y’know ditch th-this place and leave?” Red stuttered quietly. Fell simply laughed while a confused look spread on Red’s face.

 

“You  _ idiot. _ You think I’m going to listen to  _ you?!” _ Fell said, “No one listens to whores like you. You’re  **broken.** Do you hear me?

 

**_Broken.”_ **

 

* * *

  
  


“ **_Broken.”_ ** That word seemed like the only thing Red could process. It was true. He truly  _ was  _ broken. After countless years of abuse, he couldn’t remember the last time  _ anyone  _ treated him as well as this world’s Sans and Papyrus. He broke down right then and there. He fell to his knees and began crying. He shook vigorously, and sobbed into his arms. Fell, obviously shocked from the sudden outburst, rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with Undyne.

 

“Anyway, I think you-”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!” Undyne sprinted and tackled Fell down full force. “YOU LITTLE-” Undyne began punching Fell in the skull, while Papyrus held his pointed boots down from kicking her off of him. Sans quietly stepped off the couch and made his way around the wall of bones and over to Red.

 

“R-red?” Sans’ voice sounded even more hoarse than before. “Are you a-alright?” Sans put a hand on Red’s shoulder bone, rubbing his phalanges in comforting circles. 

 

“N-no…” Red mumbled, wiping his tear with his bare arm. “I-I should be a-asking you th-that…” Red sighed, and glanced up to the scene before them. Undyne held a spear, and was continuously stabbing Fell. The two Sanses watched as Fell’s HP go down. 

 

“A-are you ok-kay if h-he…” Sans couldn’t finish his sentence, but Red knew what he was going to ask.

 

“He’s dusted more monsters than I c-could ever count… so, uh yeah… he was a pretty crummy brother anyway…” Red couldn’t help the tears that ran down his face. His only family, would be dusted. Inside he felt that it was wrong. Like, he had to put an end to this shit  _ right now.  _ But an even deeper part of him, a  _ disgusting _ part of him, was okay with this. But… maybe he deserved it. 

Boss was  _ okay  _ with torturing Red for years on end. 

Boss was  _ okay  _ with raping him. 

Boss  _ was okay  _ with going to different timelines and killing other innocent monsters. 

Boss was  _ okay _ with raping his look alike, and the closest thing to  _ family  _ he had. 

Maybe he should be  _ okay  _ with Boss being a pile of dust…

Red couldn’t do that. He knew if Boss died, he wouldn’t be any better than Boss himself. He had to put a stop to this. He knew that Boss-  _ no, His Brother _ deserved any punishment that the royal guard had for him.

 

Red glanced up, checking Boss. 

 

45/780

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Wait! D-don’t kill him!” Undyne abruptly stopped and turned her head towards Red. Her spear dissipated and her hands held down Fell in case he suddenly had a burst of energy. Sweat pour down the side of her face. Her eye patch was slowly moving off, but she nudged it with her shoulder, keeping it in place.

 

“What the hell do you mean don’t kill him?!” Undyne looked shocked. Fell looked even more surprised. His face was scarred, but because Undyne’s spears were made of magic, no real physical damage could be seen. Fell looked exhausted, as if he just gave up.

 

“B-brother?” Fell croaked. His eyes full of sorrow, as if he finally got some sense knocked into him. A dark red tear trailed down his face. One arm had dark marrow running down it, probably from getting hit by one of Orange’s bones. 

**I can’t let my brother die… it just isn’t right.**

 

Red went silent, and looked up at Sans. Sans glanced down, and silently nodded as if reading Red’s mind. Red gulped and looked back at Undyne.

 

“W-well, uh, couldn’t you j-just… capture him? I-I don’t th-think we should… uh…” Red felt his face warm up at being the center of attention. 

 

“Uh… I guess?” Undyne answered. She released a hand off of Fell’s shoulder, and dug it into her pocket in search of a phone. Finally grasping what she was looking for, she picked it up and pressed a button as if it were already on speed dial.

 

“Hey, uh, Lesser? Could you and Greater Dog come over to Sans and Papyrus’s house?...Yes it’s an emergency...  _ No  _ I won’t pet you… JUST GET OVER HERE!” Undyne then turned off her phone and resumed her position in keeping Fell in place. Fell turned his head back to Red who sheepishly looked down, avoiding his gaze. Sans however locked eyes with him. Fell’s expression had some sort of… understanding. It was as if everything he had done… finally dawned upon him. Sans shivered in disgust. The same pair of eyes were on him while he got sexually abused for… three weeks maybe? Who knows how long they’ve been trapped in their own house. 

* * *

  
  
  


The two royal guardsmen had arrived a few minutes after the call Undyne made. Greater tied Fell’s hands together, and held his arms in place, while Lesser made sure Fell couldn’t heal. Undyne glared daggers into Fells skull, but his attention was not on Undyne. His was on his brother. The monster he had abused for years, the monster that kept him alive when  **_gaStEr_ ** insisted on killing him… saved his life. After all the pain he had brought to Red… he owed his life to him. 

 

Before Fell was roughly escorted through the door of the skeleton’s house, Fell stopped and turned toward Red. Red’s attention was back on his brother, eyes full of terror, ready for his Boss to yell at him… but stopped bracing himself when that never came. Instead, Fell was slowly walking forward. Undyne was eyeing him closely, and Greater trailed right behind him, but allowed him to go over to Red. Fell leaned down, so his skull was right beside where Red’s ear would be, and whispered a tired but meaningful;

 

“I’m Sorry” 

 

then stood up, and left without another word. 

 

Undyne sighed and hesitantly followed, but stopped at the doorway.

 

“Will you three be okay?” She asked quietly. Papyrus gave a small nod and a ‘Thank you’, and Undyne followed after the two dog monsters. Papyrus turned to face the two smaller skeletons and kneeled down, giving them the biggest hug he could. Red leaned into the affectionate gesture, but Sans stiffened up. He slowly brought his arm up and relaxed to the touch. 

 

Red had a simple pair of black gym shorts, while Sans stood quietly naked. His bare pelvis desperately needed medical attention, along with other bones Fell decided to break. Sans looked down, avoiding Papyrus’s gaze while he stared at his bare bones. Papyrus motioned the two to follow, and brought Sans to the bathroom for a bath, while Red slipped on a shirt he was given. 

* * *

  
  
  


He was free. He was utterly free of that demon doppelganger of his brother. But every time he looked into his brother’s eyes, he saw the monster, the  _ true,  _ monster’s hungry eyes, hovering over his bare body. He saw how he was forced to do things he didn’t want. Lord knows how many times he had to fake an orgasm. How many times he had to say he…  _ enjoyed  _ it. BUt he didn’t. He only did those things for Papyrus. He’s the only one he’d do it for. No matter what happened, Sans would protect him. But he couldn’t help but feel nervous around his brother still. Even though he knew Fell was gone, he still uneasy. 

 

Even now, as Papyrus held a washcloth in his hand and gently wiped the dust, cum, marrow and whatever else might possibly be on Sans’ body, he felt extremely scared.

 

**_He’s going to drown you_ **

 

_ No he won’t _

 

**_He’ll hold you down till you pass out_ **

 

_ Stop it! _

 

**_He’s going to fuck your unconscious body_ **

 

_ Papyrus would never! _

 

**_The other Papyrus did, so why wouldn’t he?_ **

 

Sans was unknowingly shaking. Tears still trailed down his cheekbones and his legs instinctively closed in on themselves. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of those awful thoughts. But they wouldn’t go away. He squeezed his eye sockets as hard as possible, thinking maybe if he couldn't see Papyrus, he wouldn’t be so nervous. But no avail. His thoughts still made their way to his head. 

 

_ Breathe Sans. Just breathe, and you’ll be okay. _

 

**_You idiot! Breathing will draw attention! He’ll surely hurt you for being loud!_ **

 

_ No! He would never do that! I love Papyrus! _

 

**_But he doesn’t love you._ **

 

_ You’re lying! _

 

**_Fine. Ask that other version and see what he thinks!_ **

 

* * *

  
  


Once Sans was finished bathing, he draped his towel on top of his head, as if it were a cloak. He walked into his room only to be greeted by Red, sitting on the top left corner of his bed against the wall. He hugged his knees to his chest. His eye sockets were black endless voids, and red tears stained his face. 

  
Sans knew, it was going to be a  _ long  _ road to recovery for all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY AINT OVER YET YALL


	17. A path to a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. It has come to this. The path to recovery had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just, wow. No, this is now the longest chapter, but it's probably the most feelsy. Oh god, it's done. My first first fanfic. while writing this I started to cry, because it over. After all the time I had spent writing and answering questions and rewriting chapters and tweaking things. Oh wow. Just, it's over. Thank you everyone who stuck with the this, and put up with my awful updating. Thank you guys so so much. For everything. You're all so amazing and ooh no I'm crying again. I hope you all know that you're the best readers I could ask for. I'm so glad I wrote this fic. Now, I'm off to write other fics. Once again, I love you all so much.

Sans sat quietly on the windowsill, peering outside at the empty streets on Snowdin. The townsfolk had long since went to their own homes. It was 2 am after all.

Sans found that he couldn't sleep. Yesterday's events replayed over and over in his mind. Question after question lingered throughout his ‘brain’. Whenever sleep began tugging at his eye sockets, yet another image of the day before popped in his head, stirring up even more distractions. Which is what brought him here, staring motionless at the endlessly falling snow.

His skull rested against the glass, while his arms held his legs close to his chest. The only sound were his ragged breaths, and his quiet sobs that escaped his mouth. Oh, right, I forgot to mention he was crying.

Silent tears streaked his face. He was trembling for many reasons. One, being he was shirtless and the glass was cold, the other, well… The other is quite obvious. He hands grasped tighter as he remembered what had happened before yesterday. The days that consisted of sitting in that one room, waiting for the next time his rapist came for him.

Sans shut his eyes for a moment, hoping one day he'd forget what it felt like for those cold unforgiving honey hands felt like along his body. But that's just it. He'd never forget. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, nothing would be the same.

How in the world did Red put up with this shit for so long?! Sans could barely keep himself together after a couple… Weeks? He had lost count long ago. He was stuck inside his own home for so long, he lost track of time. Sans glanced down at his rib cage, and took in the detail of how it rose and fell as if it were a pattern. AT least his breathing was better. At least something was normal…….

…………

……………….

…………….

No. Nothing was normal. Nothing will be normal either, for the rest of his life. Every time he looked at Papyrus, that horrid dark, cracked face appeared instead of his brothers. Whenever Paps touched him, he flinched. Whenever he asked for something, he teared up.

This

Was

His

Life.

  
Sometimes, it felt like he was still stuck here. It felt as if he was going to be used again. The simple fact that Fell was gone sometimes escaped his mind, and he was left a shivering mess. But, it had only been a day. Things could eat better! Things could just fix themselves! Things. Could. Be. Normal.

If it weren't for him, things might be.

  
Sans had spent so long thinking that he was useless, that he wasn't good enough for anything except sex. And those thoughts stuck to his mind. It was like gum on a shoe. You could try to get it off, but it just ends up sticking right back, so whenever you moved forward, it would always remind you it was there.

It was agony. Torture. Pain.

Every thought he had made him upset. Every step he took tired him. Everything he did hurt him.

He was a burden….

…………..

………………………………….

………………….  
…………

No. He was safe.

Safe?

Yes. Safe,

No, I'm a waste of time Papyrus...

No. You are my brother

But I don't do anything for you. You said it yourself, I'm lazy

I… Didn't mean it.

But you said it so much

I-I know, but, I was only trying to help...

P-please don't cry! I'm sorry! I mess up everything…

Please Sans. Don't say things like that! I love you

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much Sans.

More than you know.

But I… I couldn't save you from him. I cracked under pressure

But you did your best

But my best wasn't good enough.

Good enough or not, you're my brother. And I love you

I love you. I love you. I love you.  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I  
Love  
You  
I  
Love  
You  
I  
Love  
You  
…………..  
…………..  
…………..

I

Hate

You

  
“Gah!” Sans awoke, startled. He looked around, panicked for a second, until he realized he was still sitting at the window. Taking a deep breath, he lay his skull back onto the now freezing glass. Glancing at the kitchen clock across the room, he saw it was 3:27.

Sighing, he looked back outside. His warm breath fogged the window, making it harder to see, but it was comforting in a way. His tears had stopped long ago, which was good.

Who was he kidding? Nothing was ‘good’. It will never be ‘good’. Ever.

  
Sans finally got off of his ledge on the windowsill, deciding he might be able to sleep after a good cry. He began going up the steps when he heard a quiet whimper. Looking towards the direction of the noise, he found it was coming from Red’s room.

Red! He had been so caught up with himself, he hadn't even thought to help the other him.

So. So. Selfish.

He stood in front of the others door, a shaky hand moving forward to open it. To his delight, it wasn't locked, so he made his way inside. He found Red leaning against the wall, dark red tears streaming down his face.

Wow Sans. So interested in yourself not to care about the person who practically saved your ass.

So. So. Selfish.

“R-red?” Sans’ wavering voice croaked. His throat burned.

Good. You deserve it.

Red jumped slightly, looking up. He quickly wiped away his tears, and sheepishly looked down.

“S-sorry… I-I didn't mean t-to wake you up-p…” Red fiddled with his thumbs, avoiding Sans’ gaze.

“No, I was already up.” Sans whispered, shame running throughout his bones.   
How long had Red been crying?

So stupid. How could you let this happen to your friend?

Sans made his way over to his doppelgänger, and sat next to him on the bed. He scooted next to him so his back was also on the wall, but he wasn't smushed into the corner like Red was. Sans hesitantly draped his arm over Red’s shoulders, pulling him closer. At first, Red flinched back,

Of course he did, you were disgusting

But soon leaned into the touch. He brought his skull down, resting it on Sans’ femurs. His sweatpants were thick, so it hopefully wasn't too uncomfortable.

Red looked up, slightly blushing when he saw Sans was shirtless, but pushed it aside because, hell, Red had seen Sans naked and raped not long ago. Red took long deep breaths, and nuzzled into Sans’ spine.

Sans gasped, but realized it was sexual, it was simply something comforting.

Of course you're thinking of sex now, you useless sex toy

Sans shivered, but otherwise remained calm.  
You need to be there for Red.

“You okay?” Red questioned. Sans stared down at his counter part and nodded. He should be asking him that question, but decided to stay quiet. He was so, so tired. He leaned his skull onto the wall, and allowed sleep to take him.

 

Sans woke to a loud ‘crash’ from downstairs. He felt weight on his legs and looked down, and smiled at the sleeping Red on top of him. He caressed the others skull soothingly. Red unconsciously leaned into the touch, humming in approval. Sans then tapped Red’s skull lightly, trying to ease him out of sleep.

“Red…” Sans cooed. “Red wake up.” Red groaned, and squirmed slightly, and finally opened his eye sockets.

“G’morning.” Red whispered. Sans smiled and stroked the others cheekbone affectionately.

“C’mon, I-I think Paps is making breakfast.”

Food. Oh god. He needs food. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he forgot to eat.

The two descended the steps, Sans still shirtless, and made their way into the kitchen. Papyrus was wearing long pants and an oversized persimmon shirt. He didn't have that usual sparkle in his eyes, but he seemed to be optimistic.

Sans knew his brother had no idea what Fell did to him when he took him away. Papyrus had asked, but Sans simply told him to ask later, or he didn't want to talk about it. He was so used to pushing his feelings aside, lying to his own brother wasn't as hard as it should have been.

“Good morning…” Papyrus said. Sans noticed he was quieter than usual. Well, everyone was quieter than usual. They had just been trapped in a house for weeks.

“H-hello.” Red stuttered. Sans just stayed silent, and walked to the fridge. He stared at the bottles of ketchup, but for some reason looking at them made him tear up. Shaking his head, he closed the fridge. He was about to simply skp breakfast altogether, when he was suddenly enveloped in a pair of long lanky arms.

Papyrus.

At first, Sans tensed, but then… He began crying. Crying tears of…

Joy. He was… happy. He hiccuped and sobbed deeply in his brothers arms.

“P-papyrus…” He choked out, ‘I'm s-so sorry.” Papyrus hushed Sans soothingly. He rubbed his phalanges in small circles on Sans’ back, whispering sweet nothings to him.

“I-I'm sorry…” Sans croaked once again. “Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry.” Sans shook his head into Papyrus’ ribs.

Sans felt… Something. Comfort? Fear?... Happiness? He want sure. But he didn't want to let go. Papyrus extended his arm, reaching for Red. Red ran forward and clutched the two as if they'd fly away any second. The three of them began crying, and just stood there, leaning into each other, all of them sobbing messes.

Sans finally saw his brother, not his rapist.

Red finally saw his family, not his boss.

Fell finally learned what kind of disgusting brother he had been.

Undyne finally noticed Sans as a strong monster, not a lazy one.

And Papyrus? He knew he found the only two monsters he'd be needing for the rest of his life.

It seemed like everyone finally realized something new, and for their own good. Everyone saw everyone different.

Papyrus saw his friends

Fell saw his brother

Undyne saw respect to someone other than herself and Asgore

Red saw a family

Sans…

Well, let's just say, he saw a new path.  
A path that opened up to a new beginning.

Of his new life.

His forever changed life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll make the sequel, but I'll try my best. Once again, you all are the best. 
> 
> LOve you all! 
> 
> -Hamm

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah mr. Krabs


End file.
